Reading of Outsider Chronicles Devils of the Void
by Arbiter Of Fire
Summary: Rias and Sona were minding their own business when a book calling itself B.O.A.R. appeared to tell them the tale of a Flaming Rook born to the Outside. Read as the two young Devils learn of a possible future and what they do to improve upon their own future with what they learn from the Outsider, Ren Tenno. Permission was given by Dis Lexic to use his writing. I own B.O.A.R.
1. Kiddie Devils

**Kiddie Devils**

 **AN: Here is my second B.O.A.R. With any luck the sequel of this story might get another chapter or two beyond its current cliff hanger. This is an early story written by Dis Lexic and the one that actually inspired me to get on my but and start writing OC POV stories. He gave his Permission for me to do this and if you wish to check out his works or even the original story then Links are in my Bio.**

"Rias, what part of the fact that the book is not going to be destroyed by your attacks, don't you get? The last twenty blasts didn't work so why would the twenty first do so?" Sona said rubbing her temples as her best friend blasted the book that had startled them both by appearing out of nowhere, again. The book was completely unharmed despite the Power of Destruction that was hitting it.

"But its talking, Sona! Books don't talk!" Rias said a little scared of the fact that the inanimate object was currently crying out for her to stop because it was dizzy.

"It is clearly trying to communicate and didn't trip any of your estate's alarms. Perhaps if you stopped attacking it we could find out why it is here." Rias pouted but did as her friend suggested, although she did keep a baseball sized POD in her hand.

"Thank you, thank you!" It shouted as it breathed heavily much to their discomfort. After a minute it started to float. "Let's start again. I'm what is known as a Book Of Alternate Realities, or B.O.A.R. for short. I was sent here to you two to ensure, as my creator said, 'that they reach their full potential rather than relying on a perverted devil with a harem and yet remains a virgin' while my fellows were sent elsewhere. I contain the Reality of a Outsider turned Devil that joins Rias's Peerage when she is 18."

"And how would knowing a possible future help us when it is possibly not our future?" Rias asked poking the book in annoyance as Time Travel stories were always a headache to understand.

"You can see the mistakes and successes in this Reality in order to better your Reality by not repeating the bad and changing the good to be your own thing. I do have to warn you that Outsiders by their very nature warp the walls between Realities so you may find things that are real there are anime here. My creator has nothing against the pervert in question but he dislikes seeing those that could be great characters twiddled down to puppies following a protagonist who kept him from finishing the first episode. He was quite annoyed given the potential of the world."

"I'm in an anime?!" Rias asked with stars in her eyes while Sona caught something her friend hadn't.

"It's one of those stupid eroge ones that make no logical sense and relies on fanservice, isn't it?" Sona said while her friend ignored them all as she danced around like only a ten year old could.

"If it makes you feel better you're not featured all that frequently in the anime and the manga cut out your original debut until later, it started as a Visual Novel. And my creator would prefer to be in your Peerage to that of Rias's despite the paperwork." B.O.A.R. said making the young devil calm a bit. "Once she settles down I will show you the story on my pages while reading it out to you." It took a while to calm the Gremory Heiress down.

 **Some days are not worth getting out of bed for and that particular Monday was definitely one of them. it was the middle of January, so the weather was foul, the air was freezing and the footpaths were slippery. i scowled as i stood under the bus shelter, hands buried deep in my pockets, hood up against the horrid wet rain that managed to get everywhere, no matter what, waiting for a bus that would likely be full of loud brats and smell of damp. add in a case of Monday morning blues and it was safe to say i was in a foul mood. when the bus finally arrive it turned out that my prediction was correct and it was indeed full of noisy kids and the smell of damp, in addition to being late.**

 **as I was walking down the road, i couldn't help but wonder what else could possibly go wrong today. as I tempted Murphy, something small brushed past my legs. i glanced down to see a little boy running down the street, laughing happily with his mother playfully chasing after him. a faint smile crossed my face as the scene of childhood innocence passed me by. right before my mood took a nosedive as i slipped on a patch of ice.**

"This Outsider guy is really having a bad day." Rias said deadpanned while Sona winced in sympathy. It reminded her of some visits from her sister when she was in one of her 'moods'.

"You never explained what an Outsider is." Sona said thinking over the conversation she had with the book.

"On essence an Outsider is a person that is reincarnated in a world he or she knows to be fiction. They are sent as either a New Soul, which creates someone that wasn't in the original story, or a Replacement Soul, in which they inhabit the body of someone that is already in the story. This one is a New Soul." B.O.A.R. said making the water devil nod in understanding.

 **i steadied myself and continued to make my way down the street. i had barely gone a few steps before a scream caught my attention. i turned to see the boy who had ran past me in the middle of the road on his hands and knees, having slipped on a patch of ice, a truck barreling towards him, clearly out of control if the look of horror on the drivers face was any indication. at that moment, my body moved, before i even realised i was moving, i was running towards the boy, ignoring everything else. i reached him and shoved him out from in front of the truck, seconds before it hit.**

"Did he just die?" Rias asked in shock while they gaped at the book.

"Well I did say Outsiders are Reincarnated Souls." B.O.A.R said with an audible wince. Quite the feat for something with no face.

 **i woke up in a completely white room. i lay there for a second, blinking up at the ceiling, trying to figure out where the hell i was and how the hell i got here. then the memory came back and i shot upright, looking around wildly. i was laying on a settee in a room that was completely white, right down the the furniture and the suit the man behind the desk was wearing. indeed, the only colour in the room was his black hair.**

 **"So you're finally awake i see," said the man, looking up from his computer screen.**

"I call baloney! There is no way the afterlife has technology!" Rias said making her friend sigh. For all they knew it could be different for everyone.

 **"Where am I?" i asked.**

 **"Your dead," was the reply, "This is Limbo where we judge were people will go. my name is Dave and i'll be your Grim Reaper."**

 **i blinked at that, turning the answer over in my mind. after a moment, i just shrugged and decided to go with the flow. i remembered getting hit by a truck, so i was probably either in a coma or dead like the guy said. however, there was something else that stuck in my head.**

 **"Dave? a Grim Reaper called Dave?"**

"I thought he was smart for accepting it but now I can tell he's an idiot." Sona said while Rias snickered at a Grim Reaper being called Dave. Sona realised why the creator preferred her over her friendlier natured Gremory counterpart.

 **Dave growled and glared at me.**

 **"Sorry," i said, "Its just not the sort of name you'ed expect from a Grim Reaper."**

 **Dave sighed and rubbed his eyes.**

 **"Its OK, i get that a lot."**

"I'll bet." Rias said with a snicker.

 **"So, where am i going?" I asked, getting an odd look from Dave.**

 **"You're awfully calm about this," he said, "Normally people start panicking when told there dead."**

 **"Well i'm a firm believer of going with the flow," i said, "If i really am dead then theres nothing i can do. if this is a dream, i'll wake up eventually."**

 **"Thats a very odd way of looking at things," said Dave, "But one that's oddly refreshing."**

"While I appreciate his outlook I don't think he would fit in my Peerage." Sona said openly wincing at what someone like that would do to her reputation. It wouldn't be bad, just not the type she wanted for herself given her more serious nature. "At least he could be an honest friend otherwise."

 **i shrugged. not my fault i prefered not to make a big deal out of things.**

 **"So, can I have an answer?" I asked, "Where am i going? should i bring a harp or BBQ sauce?"**

Rias let out a loud peal of laughter while Sona struggled to maintain her stern façade. The imagery that sentence brought up was too hilarious, especially if one thought of Sirzechs, Rias's elder brother, greeting the recently dead with a barbeque of all things. Sona decided not to mention it as she was sure he would do it and if he didn't then Serafall would.

 **that earned me another odd look before the Grim Reaper shook his head.**

 **"Yes, well," he said, clearing his throat, "Theres a slight issue with sending you on. we didn't expect you to die yet. You saving that kid was rather out of character for you, so we didn't plan for you to die so soon."**

"So fate isn't as fixed as people believe." Sona said curiously while Rias finally calmed down.

 **i blinked, unsure whether to be insulted or not.**

 **"Whats that supposed to mean?" i asked.**

 **"Well, your not normally the sort of person who would throw himself in harms way for a complete stranger," was the reply.**

 **i nodded in agreement, it was true after all.**

"At least he's honest about it." Rias said unsure of how to take a protagonist that didn't exactly fit the selfless hero archetype.

 **"So, what now?" i asked.**

 **"Well, there are a couple of options,"said Dave, "the first is to go to the Fields of Asphodel."**

 **"Isnt that a massive wheat field where Souls stand around doing nothing for an eternity?"**

Their eyes twitched about how boring that would be for anyone. And people called the Underworld Hell.

 **"Yes."**

 **"Then no," i said, "i hate standing around doing nothing. next option?"**

 **"Reincarnation," said Dave, "We can do this in two ways. the first is to simply wipe your memorys and have you be reborn to live again."**

 **"Then whats the point?" i grumbled, "Whats the other way?"**

 **the grin the Grim Reaper gave made me seriously regret asking.**

 **"We drop you into a world with all your memories intact and watch as you go through life. its what passes for entertainment around here."**

"Considering one of their options is standing in a wheat field for all eternity I really shouldn't be surprised." Sona said with a groan.

 **I frowned.**

 **"I get the feeling theres more to it than that," i said.**

 **"Naturally. we drop you into a world that you know to be fiction with free range to do what you want."**

 **I frowned.**

 **"Whats the catch?"**

 **"no catch, although you will probably be dragged into the events of the story whether you like it or not. also, due to the nature of the Multiverse, you will likely find that the world is not exactly the same as the one you know."**

"That's the option I would take." Rias said going into her own little world about what anime world she would like to reincarnate into.

"I think most people would unless they weren't attached to their identity." Sona said with a nod.

 **I took a thinking pose.**

 **"That sounds like fun," i said after a few seconds, "sure beats standing in a field for eternity. so, where am i going?"**

 **"No idea," said Dave, "We send you to one at random. sign here."**

 **the Grim Reaper pushed a sheet of paper over to me. i read through the paper quickly before signing it.**

 **"see you later," said Dave as the paper rolled up and vanished. there was a feeling of a hook behind my navel and i was yanked back into darkness.**

"Is that really all the warning he gets?!" Rias asked scandalised at the suddenness while Sona shrugged. She always did prefer efficiency and taking there time wouldn't really help.

 **"** _ **Ren, wake up or you'll be late."**_

 **"** _ **Urg, get lost. Too tired."**_

 **"REN ANGELUS GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT OF BED NOW!"**

 **"WAAH!"**

 **THUMP!**

"I know your pain." Sona said remembering a few times she had jumped out of bed in fright thanks to her overly energetic sister.

 **"Thats better, now get your fucking ass down-stares for breakfast."**

 **I groaned from my position on the floor as I gave my younger sister a half-hearted glare and flipped her the bird as she left the room. it had been seventeen years since i had been reborn into the High school DXD world, during which time i had been preparing for when i would get dragged into the story. during that time, most of my memories of my previous life had faded behind the ones of this one. not that i really minded. sure i missed my original family and friends, but there was no way for me to go back to them, so i might as well make the most of this life.**

"That's a relief. We skip the boring parts and he gets to have the pain of losing his family dulled." Rias said glad there wasn't going to be an overly long reintroduction chapter.

 **I sat up, yawning widely, before throwing of my sheet that had been dragged to the floor with me before snagging my dressing gown and heading across the hall to the bathroom for my morning ritual. Once done, I examined myself in front of my full length mirror.**

 **I should probably introduce myself properly, right? My name in this life is Ren Tenno and i am a tall, slim 17 year old, with reddish-grey eyes and perpetually messy flame red hair. I was dressed in the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a black blazer over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. Around my neck was a pendant shaped like a lotus flower and perched on my nose were a pair of black square rimmed spectacles. it seems that my terrible vision was not something that could be gotten rid of by being reborn.**

 **I sighed before turning and grabbing my bag of the floor and heading downstairs, where I was met with a glare from my younger sister, Niko. She was extremely short tempered and had fiery red hair and eyes that matched her demeanour perfectly. She also had quite the potty mouth on her for a fifteen year old girl. Her hair was tied up into a pair of short pigtails and she was wearing a frilly pink apron (that did not suit her at all) over her school uniform with a large ladle in one hand. she was a good example of what Dave had meant by things being different and potentially things appearing from different stories as she was a dead ringer of Yuniko Kōzuki, also known as Scarlet Rain from the Accel World Anime.**

"Don't ask, my Creator knows nothing about it so neither do I." B.O.A.R. said before either of them could ask. It was best not to waste time with such thing.

 **"It's about time you got up," growled Niko, "What were you doing up there, jacking off like those perverted friends of yours?"**

"Wow~" Rias said in shock while Sona gaped at the girl. Who talked to their brother like that?

 **Yep, she is most definitely not sugar and spice and all things nice. My response was to wave her off and grab a piece of buttered toast as I left the house, absently ducking the ladle sent at my head.**

 **After morning classes were over, I made my way outside, studiously ignoring the adoring looks from the fangirls around me, and went to find somewhere quiet to read, something that was becoming quite difficult what with the massive crowd of fangirls following me around. Fortunately, I was able to find a place no girl would dare to tread. Around the Perverted Trio. Issei Hyoudou, Motohama and Matsuda, the three biggest pervs I have ever met. And Issei happened to be my best friend, in spite of the fact I beat his head in whenever he did something perverted, so, every day. i had originally started hanging out with him so i would know when Canon would start, but over time the perv had grown on me.**

"So that's the protagonist. He's so perverted he's called the Perverted Trio with his two friends?" Sona asked rhetorically before she realised why Rias likely recruited him without issue. It was clear her friend took after her Mother who was considered beautiful even amongst devils.

 **Moving on, I could tell that the three idiots were talking about something that would make me brain them with the thick book i was reading, but fortunately for then, I was more interested in reading said book. Unfortunately for them, they decided to start shouting.**

 **"LIKE OUR VERY OWN HARUM!" yelled Issei.**

 **"YEAH," yelled Matsuda, "We were gonna have casual unprotected sex with girls and then never call them again!"**

"Please tell me we only have to put up with one of these idiots." Sona pleaded before sighing in relief as the book hummed positively.

 **I snapped my book shut, the sound echoing around the area oddly, causing the three pervs to wince and slowly look around to see me sitting there with my head down, my glasses reflecting the light in a rather unnerving manner.**

 **"Oh, h-h-hey R-Ren," stammered Issei, "h-how l-long have you been there?"**

 **"Long enough," I said, lifting my head to smile at the three, my glasses turning opaque with the reflection, "Now, what was it you were saying?"**

 **a dark aura surrounded me and a large Oni mask appeared floating behind me.**

"I take it back, I want him in my Peerage." Sona said impressed with his use of glasses and his way of intimidating the perverts so easily.

"The book already said he joined mine. You'll have to get the sister or something. She'll know his technique." Rias said with a wide smile.

 **"Ohcrapnothingwewerentsayinganythingwegottago!" the three boys yelled as they ran away from my deathly aura.**

 **As soon as they were out of sight, the aura vanished and I took a deep breath before going back to my book. Before I could read more than a sentence however, a voice distracted me.**

 **"Nicely done."**

 **I tilted my head back to see the 'Mascot of Kuoh' Koneko Toujou.**

 **She was a petite girl, around 15 years of age, with hazel eyes and white hair with two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead with the back done in a short bob cut. She had a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair and was wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, without the shoulder cape.**

 **The two of us had become friends through my sister, who was in the same class as the Rook and had managed to make friends with her through their shared hatred of perverts and love of punching things. I will admit to having a slight ulterior motive to making friends with her, what with me being very likely to get dragged into the story events in some way. well, that and I was crushing on her, hard. seriously, if shes cute a character on paper, shes even more so in real life. that crush had resulted in a great deal of teasing from Niko.**

"Given his reasoning it is likely that she's a Member of your Peerage." Sona said studying the girl who she believed was a Nekomata or Nekoshou. Rias just grinned hoping to learn more about her future family member.

 **"Thanks," I replied, studiously ignoring the fact I could see up her skirt from my position. Issei was the perv, not me. Plus, pissing of a girl who could stomp my head into jam without any effort was not on my list of things to do.**

 **the younger girl moved and sat down next to me. the two of us sat there in silence for a moment before Koneko spoke up.**

 **"the Club President asked me to give you this," said the girl, holding out a small piece of paper. i took it and saw that it was one of the flyers used to summon the ORC members.**

 **"Alright, whats this for?" I asked, a little confused. why would Rias give me one of these?**

"I'm a Club President!" Rias cheered before breaking into a little dance much to her friend's annoyance. Of course she was, it was the best cover for them in the Human World.

 **"not sure, she didn't tell me," was the reply.**

 **i accepted that statement and the two of us went back to sitting in silence before the sound of wood on flesh and the girly screams of a pervert getting punished echoed from over by the female locker room. i sighed and shut my book before getting to my feet.**

 **"Sorry Kitty-cat, but it sounds like duty calls."**

 **Koneko scowled lightly at the nickname, but nodded in reply.**

 **"Give them a smack for me," she said as i walked off.**

 **i found the three idiots holed up near the old school building discussing Rias, something that set a few alarm bells of in my head as that likely meant that things were about to get ugly. however, i didn't let the threat of impending Canon stop me as I walked silently up behind the two none important members of the trio as they went off on a perverted triad, ignoring the rapidly paling face of Issei as he frantically tried to warn them of their impending doom. i stood there, letting them dig an even deeper hole for themselves, before i spoke up.**

 **"Hey guys."**

"Now I'm jealous." Sona said in irritation while Rias grinned smugly at her.

 **Motohama and Matusuda both flinched at my voice and slowly turned around to see me standing there, a demonic smile on my face.**

 **"You wouldn't happen to be the ones responsible for all that noise down near the Ladys changing rooms would you?"**

Sona scowled at the fact that such a thing was happening and from the context was something that happened often.

 **my tone indicated that i already knew the truth as i cracked my knuckles. the three pervs stuttered and stammered but the results were the same as the previous three times i had asked in the past week, 18 times in the last month and every other time i had asked them. screams of pain.**

 **later, i was leaning against the gate of the school waiting for Niko to show, turning the events of the day over in my mind. although Issei and his friends were pervs every day of the week, the events today implied that the events of canon were rapidly approaching. The big question was, what should I do? however, before i could come up with an answer, Niko showed up and got my attention by kicking me in the shin.**

"I'm not sure if that's better or worse than our relationships with our siblings." Rias said in shock at the fact that his sister kicked him to get his attention.

 **the next day i still hadn't come up with a plan, although not for lack of trying. i ended up thinking about it till 3 in the morning before saying Fuck it and decided to take each day as it came. in spite of my late night, i was up bright and early to see whether canon was starting as Issei would be showing up with Yuuma if it had. it didn't take me long to reach the crossroads where i would meet Issei and co. when i arrived it was to see Matsuda and Motohama frozen in shock staring at nothing.**

 **"Hey guys," i said, raising a hand in greeting, "what's up?"**

 **after i got no answer, i waved a hand in front of Matsudas face but failed to get a reaction. i frowned. the only reason i could think of these two being like this was if...shit. Issei now had a girlfriend which meant Canon was starting. later on before class began, i got confirmation that Issei was indeed dating a girl, although he didn't to tell me her name.**

"I could see why such a thing stalled them. Not many self respecting girls would deign to go out with someone that is regularly beat on for peeking on girls." Sona said in annoyance hoping that she wouldn't have to put up with this in later life. Who was she kidding? Of course she would.

 **that evening after school, i was standing on a bridge over the road, looking out at the sunset, contemplating the events of the day. foremost on my mind was the fact that my friend was well on his way to death and there was very little i could do.**

 **"U-um, e-excuse me?" a nervous voice brought me out of my musings. i glanced around to see a girl standing at one end of the bridge. the sunlight made it so i couldn't see her features, but from the way she was shifting i could tell she was nervous.**

 **"Can i help you?" i asked, standing straight from where i had been leaning on the railing of the bridge. the girl stepped forwards, allowing me to see her for the first time. as soon as i did, my heart sped up and shock spread through my body. she was wearing a school uniform, which consisted of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it. her long hair was black and her eyes were an unusual shade of violet.**

 **"Your Ren Tenno, right?" she asked.**

 **I nodded, mind frantically working, trying to come up with a reason as to why the Fallen Angel would be here talking to me. wasn't Issei supposed to be dating her? the only reason i could think of was if they were targeting me too, but that wouldn't explain why Raynare would be assigned to both of us. if they were at all competent, they would know that Issei and I were friends**

"He's likely got something that attracted our attention. I doubt my future self would give him a flyer for nothing especially if a Fallen is taking an interest in him." Rias said in a rare moment of letting her inner devil out. "He likely has a Sacred Gear that he doesn't know about."

"I wonder if it a documented one or one just for him." Sona said agreeing with the sentiment.

 **"My names Yuuma Amano."**

 **"Nice to meet you," i said, smiling at the girl. inside my mind was whirling, trying to figure out what her game was.**

 **"Can I ask you a quick question?" asked the girl, earning a nod from me, "Are you seeing anyone right now?"**

"He's nodding a lot." Rias said rubbing her chin making Sona's eye twitch. What did that have to do with anything?

 **I shook my head.**

 **"No, why do you ask?" i asked although i knew the answer.**

 **"Well, i was wondering, since you're single, would you go out with me?"**

 **there it was, that question. there was no doubt that something was going on here. i knew that the Fallen Angels couldn't be stupid enough to target two best friends with the same girl.**

"His existence is said to cause ripples so perhaps someone else was sent after the pervert." Sona said with a shrug. She was sure they would find out the reason soon.

 **"Um," i said, playing the part of shocked teen, not that it needed much acting. i was shocked after all, "Sure, i guess."**

 **i had to know what was going on. i was confident in my ability to scarper when things went south and if the worst happened i had the ORC flyer.**

 **"Thats great!" exclaimed Yuuma, smiling widely, "How about we meet up on Sunday and go into town?"**

 **"Sounds good," i said, smiling, "See you then."**

 **Yuuma nodded and ran off, turning back for a second to blow a kiss my way. as soon as she was out of sight, my smile dropped of my face. i turned and began to walk home, deep in thought.**

"I would be too if I thought a date was going to try and kill me." Rias said while Sona paled. If someone tried that then there would be no stopping Sirzechs from destroying everything. At least with Serafall everything would thaw out, eventually.

 **the next day at school, i asked Issei what his girlfriends name was. when he told me she was called Yuuma and that they spent the entire evening the previous night together, my confusion skyrocketed. last time i checked, Fallen Angels could not be in two places at once.**

 **Sunday rolled around and saw me waiting beneath the clock in the town square, waiting for Yuuma to show. while i was standing there, i made tripally sure i had the Flyer in my pocket. shortly after i had assured myself for the sixth time that yes, my safety net was in my pocket, the Fallen Angel arrived. what followed was actually a pretty good day out, when one disregarded the looming threat of a spear to the gut, as the two of us wandered around town, checking out the stores. in one of the stores, i saw her looking at a silver bracelet with a Yin-Yang charm with longing in her eyes before moving on and subtly bought it. the smile she gave me when i gave it to her later could have outshone the sun and the hug nearly cracked my ribs. i have no idea why i bought it since it was quite likely she was going to kill me later, but it felt so right to do so i couldn't help it.**

 **at the end of the day, the two of us ended up in the park, just as the sun was going down.**

 **"** _ **This is it,"**_ __ **I thought as we walked towards the fountain,** _ **"If shes gonna kill me it will be in the next few minutes."**_

"Awe~ but the date was so romantic!" Rias said calling out foul. Sona twitched as she wanted to do the same but couldn't as she had a reputation to protect.

 **we reached the fountain and, as expected, Yuuma jogged forwards to stand in front of it, looking at me with a smile on her face.**

 **"Hey, Ren, thanks for a great day out," she said before shifting slightly, looking away, "Could you do something for me?"**

 **"** _ **This is it,"**_ __ **I thought, subtly tensing my body in preparation to dodge as the Fallen Angel moved towards me.**

 **"Sure, if i can, i promise to do anything you need."**

"He should know better than to promise that." Sona said with a twitching eye. How could someone that impressed her be so stupid at times?

 **she leaned in close, a light blush on her cheeks.**

 **"Would you kiss me?"**

 **"** _ **Huh?"**_

 **I was so surprised by this unexpected turn of events that I actually gaped at her for a second.**

"YES!" Rias shouted glad that the date wasn't going to be ruined.

 **"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" i asked, sticking a finger in my ear. there was no way that she had just said that.**

 **"Would you kiss me?" repeated the girl.**

 **no doubt about it, i was now officially as confused as could possibly be. even so, its rude to keep a girl waiting and, whether this was a trick or not, she was still smoking hot.**

"That explains everything." Sona said as her eye twitch grew more pronounced.

 **i stepped forwards and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close to me. she looked up at me with a light blush on her cheeks as our faces got closer. before we could kiss tough, she abruptly pushed me away with surprising strength, sending me flying back to land on my ass, just in time to avoid the blue spear of light that stuck in the ground right where i had been standing.**

 **"** _ **Oh fuck, what now?"**_ __ **I grumbled in my head. i looked up to see a man with a pair of black wings dressed in an over coat and fedora standing on a nearby lamp post, another spear in hand. he drew back his arm and let it fly, throwing it straight at me. before it could hit, it was intercepted by another spear, this one pink and jagged, both exploding in a flash of light that blinded me.**

 **"** _ **The Fuck?"**_ __ **I thought as my sight returned. the first thing i saw was Yuuma standing protectively in front of me, wings out and spear of light at the ready, glaring at the other Fallen Angel.**

"The Fallen is protecting him?" Sona asked in shock having been taught they Fallen were only out for themselves.

 **"What are you doing Yuuma?" asked the male Fallen Angel, "You were supposed to kill this trash, not fall for him."**

 **"Alright, what the fuck is going on?" I asked out loud, only to be ignored.**

 **"Begone Dohnaseek, this man is under my protection," growled Yuuma.**

 **Dohnaseek scoffed.**

 **"You know we cant do that, Yuuma," he said, "He is a threat and must be eliminated."**

"He gave no indication of knowing and yet they believe him to be a threat? I hope all Fallen aren't so stupid." Rias said not impressed with Dohnaseek.

 **"I won't let you!" yelled Yuuma, before the two Fallen Angels clashed. I sat there staring in absolute shock at the two black winged beings fighting, one to kill me, the other to protect. after a moment, i shook my head and got to my feet. i would get answers later, for now someone was fighting to protect me. i glanced around, spotting a long, straight stick nearby. i picked it up, hefting its weight. it was a worthless weapon, but it was better than nothing. i turned back to the fight and took a breath before stepping forwards to join the fight. i was under no illusion that the stick in my hand would be able to beat Dohnaseek, but i could give Yuuma an opening. before i could take more than a single step however, a burning pain stabbed into my chest. i gasped and looked down, my eyes widening at the sight of the blade of light emerging from my chest. i coughed up blood, falling to my knees. i could hear Yuumas scream of horror somewhere in the distance as i fell forwards into a puddle of blood.**

"He died twice…in one Chapter." Sona said deadpanned while Rias did not look happy with what happened. "He has terrible luck."

 **i lay there, feeling my life draining out of me, only just aware of someone turning me over before i found myself looking into Yuumas tear filled eyes.**

 **"** _ **Damn, i made her cry,"**_ __ **a small part of me thought,** _ **"I guess that she didn't kill me after all. maybe she genuinely liked me."**_

 **I coughed again, coughing up more blood onto my chest.**

"He's dying and he's still thinking of her." Rias said with teary eyes. "This is so beautiful!"

 **"** _ **god, what should i do? i could call Rias, but can i really do that? Yuuma fought for me, can i really repay her by becoming a Devil?"**_

 **"Ren, don't leave me!" sobbed Yuuma, cradling my body close to her, sobbing into my blooded chest, "You're the best thing thats ever happend to me! this past day has been the best day of my life!"**

 **"** _ **Damn, how the hell can i die now?"**_ __ **I thought,** _ **"screw that, i have no interest in dieing and i still have to find the coward who stabbed me in the back! i hope you can forgive me for this Yuuma, but i want to live!"**_

 **I pushed all my desire into that one thought and channeled it towards the paper in my pocket, right before the bloodloss caught up to me and i passed out.**

"And you likely reincarnated him. I wonder what he is since you already have a Rook." Sona said with her head tilted to the side. Rias did the same while thinking what she could have him as. He would make a good Queen if only for the jokes but that spot was likely already taken.

 ***BEEP BEEP BE-CRUNCH!***

 **I opened my eyes to see the crushed remains of my alarm clock under my fist, which was odd because i never turned my alarm on to avoid this very event. i lay still for a bit, trying to find the will to get out of bed before the events of the previous day came back to me. i sat bolt upright, my hand going to my chest where I had been stabbed, only to feel nothing but the fabric of my shirt. that meant to things. one, last night was a dream or two, i was now a devil. a gasp drew my attention to the side of my bed where i now saw Yuuma sat on my desk chair looking rather ruffled with dried blood on her clothes, arms, cheek and mattered into her feathers. there went theory number one, now all i needed to know was what the Fallen Angel was doing here.**

 **"What are you doing here?" I asked.**

"I'm curious too as I likely didn't like her being near my newest Peerage Member." Rias said with a slight glare at the Fallen that failed to protect Ren.

 **Yuuma flinched and looked away.**

 **"I came to say goodbye," she said, "And to apologise. i dragged you into a world you can't even hope to comprehend."**

 **"Hey wait, what do you mean?" i asked, only to be ignored as she kissed my fore-head and pressed something into my hand.**

 **"Goodbye," she whispered before vanishing out the window.**

 **i ran to the sill and looked out, only to see empty sky. i looked down at what she had pressed into my hand and saw it was the charm bracelet i had brought her. i clenched my fist and looked back out at the empty sky.**

 **"** _ **Yuuma."**_

"Well this is quite the surprise." A new voice said from behind them making them jump in surprise, much to their embarrassment. "Perhaps you would do well from having another ear to learn with."

"Mother! How long were you there?" Rias asked with a blush as her mother sat beside her on her bed.

"Since you had the book begging for you to stop." Venelana said covering her mouth as she giggled. "While I was unsure at first I believe that you can both learn a lot from this. Besides, it seems that you're in the Human World away from me. There is no way I'm missing out on learning what you get up to as a teen." At the grin on the woman's face Sona was glad her Mother wasn't there too.


	2. Introductions

**Introductions**

 **AN: I'm glad this has been so well received so far, and that it got a call out from Dis Lexic himself as he whipped out another Chapter of it's sequel. I do have to apologise for the lack of warning that the Outsider Chronicles are first person SI fics. I didn't have enough space in the Summary to have a meaningful warning.**

 **P.S. Please remember that the Readers are all Devils. They see things differently to humans so they would teach certain things at a younger age. Also I'm sure that Venelana is a bit of a Troll which is where Sirzechs gets his insanity and Rias gets her teasing nature from.**

"Now, rather than just continuing why don't we go over why, while useful, we shouldn't take what happens with anything less than a pinch of salt?" Venelana said giving the two little Devils a look that told them she expected them both to give an answer. She of course had trouble keeping her serious face on when the two got such cute thoughtful looks on their faces.

"Ren won't exist here so many things may be different." Rias said first giving a serious nod. While she didn't spend too much time thinking on consequences of things she did appreciate tactics, which included the use of foreknowledge.

"Aside from that Outsiders are apparently holes in reality meaning there will be many things that wouldn't be there otherwise. Given that this is so far in the future it will be next to impossible to distinguish which are caused by his presence and which we will face." Sona said as she adjusted her glasses. She just knew that to try would mean a headache equal to her sister's visits.

"Excellent girls." Venelana said with a proud smile on her face getting them in turn from the Heiresses. "However, that doesn't mean that we can't use the knowledge as either a guideline or a way to improve our chances when such things are upon us. His foreknowledge and knowledge of other worlds can be used as inspiration for your future as well."

"So the events are up for debate but everything else can likely be used or help inspire us to do better." Sona said while Rias accepted her Mother's wisdom. Venelana wasn't known as the Brunette Princess of Destruction because of her looks after all.

 **A few days had passed since i had been reincarnated and i had successfully deduced what piece i was. in truth, it hadn't been all that hard. one of the school pricks had decided it was a good idea to kick a football at me while i was suffering from a combination of lack of sleep, a case of monday morning blues, being dumped and recovering from being stabbed in the chest. i had not taken it well and punched him through a wall.**

"It seems you have two Rooks, Rias." Venelana said with a giggle at how the boy had dealt with the nuisance. If he was always that decisive then he would serve her daughter well.

 **that, plus the fact the ball hadn't hurt as much as i had expected, or at all really, lead me to deduce that i was likely a Rook.**

 **getting back on track, i was currently sitting at my desk, my glasses on my fore-head, massaging my temples and eyes to attempt to alleviate the migraine caused by the bright sunlight playing merry hells with my devil physiology and the gossiping of the kids around me. apparently Rias had come to school with Issei this morning which hopefully meant we were about to kick things off for real.**

"Why did it take me a few days to get to know my Peerage?" Rias asked with a frown on her face not noticing the raised eyebrow of her Mother, who was well aware of her daughter's sleeping habits.

"Perhaps you were trying to find the Fallen Angels. I can't see you taking it well that they tried to kill someone in the town you live." Sona said going for the most likely option. A Gremory ignoring their Peerage wouldn't happen without a good reason after all. A threat to their life was right at the top of that list.

 **at that moment the door opened and my head protested violently as the girls around me started squealing as Kiba entered the room. he was the other target of Fangirls at the school and he looked the part of Fangirl fodder a lot more than me. he had blond hair, grey eyes and a small mole under one eye.**

 **his first stop was Isseis desk to pick up the little perv before he made his way over to me.**

 **"hey there, your Ren Tenno, correct?" he asked as he approached. i looked at him through my fingers and nodded, "Rias asked me to pick you up to."**

"Is my little girl making herself a Harem?" Venelana asked in amusement getting Rias's face to match her hair as she gapped at her Mother in horror. "After all, you have three boys in your Peerage and none of them can be called ugly."

"Mother~! I will have recruited them for their talent! That they happen to be eye candy is merely a bonus!" Rias said making Sona palm her face. Did they have to speak about this right now? They were only ten at the moment! Then again Devils tended to get the 'birds and the bees' talk with a live model thanks to whoever was giving the talk and someone of the opposite gender. Unfortunately for the two Heiresses Sirzechs and Serafall decided to do it together. Despite there not being a live demonstration it was still traumatic for the two.

 **I sighed and dropped my hands, slipping my glasses back on, before grabbing my bag.**

 **"lets go make this quick, i need some paracetamol."**

 **Kiba lead Issei and I out of the classroom, ignoring the protests of the fangirls, and down the hall.**

"I guess they don't wish to have Issei's perversion infect Kiba." Sona said with an eye twitch at how illogical such a thing was. The giggling from the adult in the room didn't help either.

 **"hey, Ren, do you know why Rias is calling us?" asked Issei.**

 **i glanced at my perverted friend and shrugged.**

 **"Who knows," I replied before deciding to have some fun, "maybe shes going to tell us shes really a Devil and we're now her servants or something."**

 **I smirked slightly as i saw Kiba trip when he heard that.**

"He's going to confuse us a lot." Rias said with a pout knowing from chatting with Serafall how annoying it could be to speak with someone that knew what was going to happen in an episode as they hinted and teased at everything.

 **it didn't take long to reach our destination at the Old School Building where the Occult Research club made there HQ. the club room was dark and lit mostly by candles. there were a few sofas and a large desk surrounding a small coffee table and some drawings of magic circles on the wall. i had to wonder if they actually did anything or if they were just for show. i glanced at Issei and saw that he was staring at Koneko who was sitting on the couch eating chocolate wearing a face that made him look like a perverted monkey. i slapped him upside the head, putting just enough strength into the hit to have him faceplant the ground.**

"I believe that is going to happen a lot." Sona said with a sigh remembering how the two best friends interacted in the last chapter. Why did boys think hitting each other was fun?

 **"Hey Kitty-cat," I said, waving at the girl, "its been awhile."**

 **"you two know each other?" asked Kiba, looking between us.**

 **"I'm friends with his sister," said Koneko, glaring at me for the use of the nickname.**

 **"Is it really that hard to believe we know each other?" I asked, grumbling slightly as I slapped Issei back into the floor as he saw the shower and made a move towards it, perverted monkey face on full blast.**

"Well that is something that will be changing?" Venelana said with an eye twitch. Nudity was for in private, not for areas where you could have guests at any time. "The shower will be in the next room." Rias nodded solemnly not happy that such a thing would keep her from spending as much time as possible with her Peerage and knowing that arguing with her Mother was not a good idea.

 **a minute later, Rias stepped out from behind the curtain, fully dressed and drying her hair.**

 **she was a gorgeous redheaded girl, with massive breasts and blue-green eyes, dressed in the standard Kuoh Academy girls uniform.**

Venelana studied the older version of her daughter and smiled proudly at how beautiful she was. It was a shame that Zeoticus was so persistent in wanting to wed her to the Phenex Family. Venelana would prefer Rias was given the option of who to marry while she amused herself at the lengths the men would go to have such a beauty for a bride. Men were so amusing, the main reason she married Zeoticus was because he could laugh at himself too.

 **at her side was Akano Himejima, the other contender for position of hottest girl in school. she had long, black hair tied in a high ponytail with a pair of antenna like strands sticking out. she had a figure most girls would kill for and violet eyes.**

Venelana had to hide a smile at the twitch Sona was developing as she saw just how 'grown up' the two girls were.

 **"oh hey, you're here," said the red-headed Devil, "I know it's terribly rude, but i didn't have chance to wash when i left your house this morning Issei."**

 **I blinked before a smirk crossed my lips.**

 **"what was she doing at your house last night Issei," I asked, before laughing as Issei started spluttering.**

"Oh I think he's going to fit in brilliantly with the Family." Venelana said with a smile at the boy's teasing. While she doubted he would be a part of Rias's harem, or her a part of his, she still considered him part of the Family. Especially, if he used that foreknowledge to make Rias's life better.

 **Once Issei had gotten a hold of himself, we all sat down on the sofas looking at Rias who was sat behind the desk.**

 **"So whats this all about?" I asked, "I can understand inviting your boy-toy, but why me?"**

 **Issei spluttered in protest at my description of him, only to be summarily ignored as i stared at Rias who shivered slightly under my gaze. inside, i mentally fistbumped myself for that.**

"Why is he happy that he scared me? He's family!" Rias said with a frown while Sona sighed.

"While you have saved his life you have yet to do anything to earn his respect." Sona said getting a nod from Venelana.

"And don't say you should be respected because you saved his life. You get more out of that than he does. After all, everything he does will bring you prestige and he serves you as his King." Venelana said making Rias pout a little but she understood, a little, where they were coming from. Even if she did think he was being a little difficult just to annoy her.

 **"does it have anything to do with Yuuma and the whole business with the black winged psycho who tried to kill me?"**

 **"wait, you know about Yuuma?" asked Issei, "But i thought everyone had forgotten about her."**

 **"I think its a different Yuuma," I said, "The Yuuma i'm talking about asked me out one evening after school. while you were with the Yuuma you were dating."**

"That's going to confuse them quite a bit." Sona said with raised eyebrows at how many times they said Yuma. Then again it was apparently the Alias used by two different Fallen Angels.

 **Rias nodded.**

 **"thats right, you were both on dates with them at the same time as well."**

 **I blinked.**

 **"ok, thats a little weird," i said, "but what's weirder is the fact that i'm pretty sure i died."**

"Not for long!" Rias said proudly at having saved the boy and added him to the Family. Difficult or not she could tell it would be worth the headaches he would cause. Or at least she hoped it was worth the headaches he caused.

 **Rias nodded.**

 **"Thats right," she said, "both of you were killed by Fallen Angels and, in your last moments, made a wish."**

 **"Let me guess, you're actually a Devil and resurrected us as your Devil servants?" i asked, inwardly laughing at the looks on everyone's faces.**

"He's having too much fin with that." Sona said hiding a smirk at the pout that reappeared on Rias's face.

 **"Wha- how did you guess?" said Kiba.**

 **"deductive reasoning," i replied,** _ **"and foreknowledge, but they don't need to know that."**_

"Why not?" Rias asked in annoyance. It could really help.

"Too many people knowing would be a disaster. Plus, if the people know act independently then they could make things worse for someone else in the know. No, Ren is right to play it close to the chest." Venelana said having already thought on such a thing thanks to the Book before them. She was going to make sure Sirzechs and Serafall didn't learn of it for exactly that reason.

 **"What do you mean?" asked Rias.**

 **"Well, i first figured out something was going on when my girlfriend started protecting me from a psycho trying to skewer me with a spear of light," I said, "it honestly didn't take much to realise they weren't human, what with the wings and aforementioned light throwing. those combined gave me the conclusion that they were angels of some kind and since Fallen Angels have black wings in literature, i assumed thats what they were, which you just confirmed. as for how i figured out that you were Devils, well,it was a simple process of elimination. you could be Angels, but if you were i would expect more holy artifacts laying around and you're not Fallen Angels because your voice held contempt when you mentioned them. by logic, that only leaves Devils."**

 **I leaned back in my seat, a smirk on my lips as I took in the site of the ORC plus Issei goggling at me.**

"That's not a bad cover for knowing and it does show that he is intelligent rather than just relying on what he knew from before." Sona said with an appreciative nod. Ren was clearly wiser than he knew himself to be.

 **after a second, Akano broke the shocked silence.**

 **"Ufufufuf, you sure are smart Ren," she said.**

 **"Well, that saves us explaining everything," said Rias.**

 **"Woah woah woah, hold on a second," said Issei, waving his hands frantically, "Devils? Fallen Angels? this is madness!"**

"Nope, just life at its most honest." Rias said with a smile that was matched by her Mother.

 **I gained a grin and opened my mouth.**

 **"Dont say it Ren," shouted the frantic teen, cutting off my joke before it could begin, "Do you really expect me to believe all that?"**

 **"Lets introduce ourselves properly," said Rias, getting to her feet with the rest of her Peerage, there wings appearing on their backs.**

"That's one way to deal with his disbelief." Sona said appreciating the simplicity of it.

 **"I'm Kiba Yuuto, a Devil, nice to meet you."**

 **"Koneko Toujou, a Devil, peep on me and i'll kill you."**

 **"Ufufuf, I'm Akano Himejima, a Devil, i'm in your care."**

 **"And I'm Rias Gremory, your master and a Devil, its nice to meet you."**

"What?!" Rias demanded making Sona jump. "How am I meant to learn about my Peerage if that's all they say? What Pieces are they? Were they all human or are they from other species too? What's their favourite colours?" She would have gone on if not for her Mother placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, I'm sure we'll learn more about them as the story progresses. We already know that Koneko hates perverts and that Kiba has fangirls." Venelana said making the young Gremory take a few deep breathes.

 **Issei gaped at there wings, before lurching forward as his own wings appeared.**

 **"cool, do I get a pair?" I asked before my wings appeared too, "awesome!"**

 **"you are a very strange person, you know that right?" asked Kiba. I just nodded, grinning happily.**

 **once everyone had sat back down and put their wings away, and i had finally coaxed Issei out of his funk at no longer being human, Rias once more spoke up.**

"Well it would be quite a thing to get used to." Sona said with a frown wondering how she would help if one of hers were in a similar situation. It was clear that Ren was an exception and not the rule.

 **"now that we're all properly introduced, we can get started."**

 **at that point i zoned out, not wanting to have to listen to all this when i knew it. i had long since mastered the art of zoning out and looking like i was paying attention so as to prevent going crazy with boredom. going through infants school twice will do that for you. i zoned back in when Issei spoke up.**

 **"alright, say i believe you, why would Fallen Angels want to kill me?"**

 **"I'd like to know that to," I said, "while i can understand them wanting to punish Issei for his perversion, i haven't done anything to warrant divine punishment."**

"I doubt that they would care about that." Venelana said with an amused smile at the boy's antics. It was a shame he wasn't real in this world.

 **"Ren!" wined Issei, gaining a depressed aura as Koneko and Kiba snickered at the perverts misfortune.**

 **"Its because you two possess Sacred Gears," said Rias.**

 **"Sacred Gear, i think i've heard that before," said Issei.**

 **"Sacred Gears reside inside some humans giving them abilities far above the norm," said Akano, "People like Albert Einstein and Leonardo Da Vinci are examples of people who have possessed them in the past. most only really affect human society, there are some very powerful ones that translate into powers that can even hurt Devils and Angels."**

"You taught your Peerage well." Venelana said to Rias who beamed at the genuine compliment from the elder woman. While Venelana was a caring woman she didn't compliment unnecessarily.

 **"You two have that kind of power in your bodies," said Rias.**

 **"EH?!" said Issei, covering his crotch, "I know i'm a super healthy and virile guy, but this thing is actually a super famous tool nicknamed Sacred Gear?!"**

 **there was silence for a moment before…**

 **SMACK!**

"That's getting old." Sona said ignoring the snickers from the two Gremory in the room while hoping she would retain her sanity after this was all done.

 **a resounding smack echoed around the room as Isseis face once more slammed into the floor**

 **"Such Vulgarity," muttered Koneko.**

 **"No, just listen Issei," said Rias, "close your eyes and take a pose that feels like you could draw out a strong power from within."**

 **Issei stood and took the Kamihamiha pose from Dragon Ball.**

Sona wasted no time in covering Rias's mouth before she could go off on a fangirl rant about Dragonball and anime in general. She knew her friend well and didn't want to hear it again.

 **"Really?" i asked, "Out of all the manga you like, you go for that one?"**

 **"HEY, DON'T DISS DRAGON BALL!" yelled Issei, pointing at me.**

 **"Alright, now try using your feelings to unleash all your power at once," said Rias.**

Venelana nodded, glad that Rias knew how to help awaken a persons Sacred Gear. It also told her at least one of the others had one too.

 **Issei got back into his pose and closed his eyes. after a second, he snapped them back open.**

 **"Kamihami...HAAAA!" he yelled, thrusting his hands out. a flash of green appeared on the back of his left arm as an oval red gauntlet with a green gem on the back of the hand.**

"That's awesome!" Rias said with stars in her eyes after managing to get free from Sona who was shocked just like Venelana. Both recognised the incomplete Sacred Gear for what it was.

 **"Whow, this is cool!" said Issei, examining the Boosted Gear.**

 **"OK, your turn Ren," said Rias.**

 **I stood and took my stance, one hand in my pocket with the other pointed straight up. sue me, i happen to think the pose looks cool!**

 **half a second later a golden light appeared on my hand before shooting down to cover my body. i felt something form over me, followed by seven sharp pains down my spine, before the light faded. everyone else in the room was staring at me with various expressions, ranging from shock to curiocity. i glanced down at myself and saw that my school uniform had been replaced by red and black armour with dark green trim with glowing yellow lights on either side of my chest.**

"Wow…" Venelana said surprised by both of Rias's new Peerage Members. "It is very rare for a Sacred Gear to have armour from the get go. You have picked well Rias."

 **"Armour?" i asked, noting that my voice sounded metallic. i lifted my hands and felt my face, finding a featureless helmet instead with what felt like a horn in the center of my fore-head. Akano wheeled a mirror in front of me and allowed me to get a look at myself. as soon as i saw myself i very nearly suffered a heart attack as i saw a black, red and green Excalibur Warframe looking back at me.**

 **"WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled.**

"I'm guessing it is from Fiction as well. It makes sense given the fact that he is an Outsider." Sona said in thought while Venelana tried to think of which Sacred Gear it could be but couldn't. She wasn't as interested in them as Ajuka was and Sirzechs made his entire Peerage of people that lacked them.

"Possible but it could be one that really does exist here. This is one of the things you have to take with a pinch of salt. Not even Issei having Boosted Gear can be counted on." Venelana said not wanting the two to fight over the boy when they eventually met the man. At least now she could oversee the area of Kuoh since it was recently bereft of its Overseer. She disagreed with how it was dealt with and how it was covered up.

"I wonder what Piece he is though. It can't be a Rook since Koneko and Ren are my Rooks." Rias said with a thoughtful frown on her face. Before anyone else could comment there was a flash of light that filled Venelana with dread as no one sane wanted to get _His_ attention. The youngest two gaped as the light spat out a tall figure that grinned widely at them as he shuffled his twelve black feathered wings.

"Hello ladies, don't worry. I come in peace."


	3. The Basics

**The Basics**

 **AN: Just a little heads up. While I plan to add a couple more people they are not called Serafall or Sirzechs. Neither of them would take a potential threat to their precious sibling well and would likely restart the war in a bid to protect them. I do plan to do the sequel given that it has so many Chapters out already but it will need to be completed before I even start.**

"Give me one reason I shouldn't render you into dust for bringing _His_ attention to my daughter and her friend." Venelana said her teeth at the Governor of the Gregori. Said Fallen Angel had his hands wide open to show they were empty and staying in sight. That was probably because of the large POD in the elder Devil's hand ready to destroy him, which he didn't doubt was possible despite him being more powerful than her. Defending Family was a damn good motivator.

"He already knew and was the one to bring them to my attention." Azazel said apologetically. While he enjoyed the chaos caused by Zelretch he knew that it could be a massive headache to be on the receiving end of it. "Apparently one of his alternatives has spread word of these B.O.A.R books and they all plan to nudge a little here and there for maximum effect. I'm willing to perform a Geis to show I mean no harm to anyone here."

"Why would you do that?" Sona asked with a frown knowing that people like Azazel didn't get to where they were without agendas.

"Inspiration. This book is going to show powers from multiple worlds. If I can create Sacred Gears with similar abilities I won't just strengthen my Fellow Fallen but I also have something that could be given to the other two Factions after appropriate bargaining. The stronger the Three Factions are the less likely the other Pantheons are to make a move against us." Venelana sighed and allowed him to make the Geis before dismissing the POD. She wasn't happy about it but there was no reason to stop him from joining in. He could even help Rias and Sona with some things that she couldn't.

 **I could hear the others talking in the background but was too busy staring at my reflection, trying to come up with a response to suddenly finding myself in a Warframe of all things. it was bad enough that my surname was Tenno, but my Dads first name, before he vanished anyway, had been Hayden, the same as the original Tenno in the Warframe universe and my mom was named Hasu, which means Lotus. underneath my helmet, my face went from shocked to annoyed as i realised that someone was messing with me. it really didn't help matters that the game existed in this universe and Issei and I used to play it when we were kids.**

 **"R...ne...REN!" I jerked out of my musings as someone shook my shoulder. I turned my head to see Kiba looking at me worriedly.**

 **"You OK?" he asked, "You seemed a little out of it just now."**

"You can't really blame him. _I_ would be weirded out by having a Sacred Gear cover me in Fictional Armour." Azazel said from his seat just off from the females.

"Do you recognise the Sacred Gear?" Rias asked remembering overhearing that Azazel was known to be obsessed with them.

"No, it is either one unique to Ren or one that is for that universe only."

 **I glanced down at my hand and clenched my fist, feeling the Ferrite armour shift.**

 **"Well thats one way to put it i guess," i said.**

 **"Whats wrong?" asked Rias, "You really seemed shocked when you saw your armour."**

 **"Well, how to put this?" i asked, "Has anyone here ever heard of Warframe?"**

"He's going to come out and say he's wearing armour from a game?" Sona asked in confusion knowing that only the more open minded sort would accept such a thing without issue. She still wasn't quite into the fact that they were reading about another world's future.

"Better he speaks out know than being outed later by accident. It also shows that he trusts the Peerage to a degree." Venelana said defending Ren's decision. It also meant that he would start trusting them even if only subconsciously.

 **Issei raised his hand, but no one else did.**

 **"Alright then, Warframe is an Online coop, free to play game in which you play as what amounts to a Space Ninja to complete various missions ranging from Assassination to capture."**

 **"What does this have to do with your armour?" asked Rias as Isseis eyes widened in shock.**

 **"Thats Excalibur!" shouted Issei, "I remember now, thats the Excalibur Warframe in the colours you always used!"**

"So it was recognised. I wonder if that's the only armour he can use." Rias said tilting her head in thought. There was bound to be a bunch of interesting armours out there within all different kinds of media. Past, Modern or Future. The possibilities were endless!

 **I nodded.**

 **"Exactly," i said, "So could someone explain how my Sacred Gear is apparently armour from a game?"**

 **The others looked stumped before Kiba spoke up.**

 **"It might be Void Knight."**

"Its not." Azazel said surprising them all. "Void Knight is like Sword Birth and Blade Blacksmith only for armour. It can't copy armour from Fiction without the user putting a lot of thought into it."

 **Everyone looked over at the Knight.**

 **"What do you mean Kiba?" asked Rias, "Do you know this Sacred Gear."**

 **Kiba hesitated for a moment before nodding.**

 **"Yes, when i was with the Church, there was another kid there, a girl named Erza, who could create armour with different abilities with her Sacred Gear. it was called Void Knight."**

"That, makes so much sense." Rias said with wide eyes confusing the others. "Erza Scarlet is a Mage from the Fairy Tail Manga that uses a lot of armours and swords. She was most likely there because of the Outsider thing Ren has to deal with."

 **i subtlally facepalmed and made a mental note to punch Dave in the face if i ever saw him again.**

 **"Alright, lets see," I said, "You said she could create any armour she liked, right?"**

 **"Well, she needed to master them to use them to there fullest, but yes," replied Kiba.**

 **I nodded and closed my eyes, focusing on my favorite Warframe, the Oberon. there was a flash of golden light and I was standing in the horned Warframe, clad in the same colours as the Excalibur.**

"It seems he's picking things up quickly." Venelana said impressed with the former human. There were people that took weeks to do what he just did. She doubted that Issei would be as skilled as quickly with his Sacred Gear.

 **"Oberon, really?" asked Issei, "You always did like that one."**

 **I ignored him in favour of examining my armour with glee.**

 **"Now that thats taken care of, can we get back on track?" asked Rias, "The reason the Fallen Angels tried to kill you was because of those Sacred Gears."**

 **"What? but we're still alive, right?" asked Issei.**

 **"Right, because i resurrected you as my Devil servants," said Rias, "And, if you do well, you could very well have servants of your own one day."**

Rias blushed as Sona and Venelana gave her an unimpressed look for the blasé explanation which didn't really explain anything. Azazel just assumed she would fill them in but by bit rather than doing an info dump.

 **I could practically see the perverted thoughts in Isseis head and decided to head him off at the pass with an armoured fist to the head.**

 **"So this is what you meant when you said we would be getting an idiot little brother and a new Joker soon," said Akano, chuckling at our antics.**

 **"Thats right," said Rias, grinning at us, "So i assume you're willing to become my servants then?"**

 **"YES RIAS!" exclaimed Issei, "I want my own servants!"**

"A man after my own heart." Azazel said with a hearty laugh ignoring the glare from the elder devil in the room. Didn't he know that such a flaunted character flaw could be used against him, and in turn Rias? She had no problem with him being a pervert but with him being so open about it then it would be easy to kill him, again.

 **"Well, someone needs to keep Issei under control around all these girls, so i'm game," I said, dismissing my armour.**

 **"Thats great, but remember Issei you need to call me President."**

 **"Got it Prez," said Issei, "Now can you tell us more about devils?"**

 **"Good answer," said Rias, getting up, "very well, I'll let you become a man."**

Venelana groaned and palmed her face while Azazel went on another laughing fit. Neither of the younger girls really understood the reactions so they just ignored them. Venelana just hoped Rias didn't get any ideas for getting out of the contract. The Phenex would be ruthless if she tried something rash.

 **I laughed at Isseis face and snapped a quick picture on my phone before he gained a grin.**

 **"Fantastic!" exclaimed Issei, shooting to his feet and striking a pose with a foot on the coffee table, "since i can't go back to being human i may as well keep moving forwards! I want to become… A HAREM KING!"**

 **WHAM! CRASH!**

 **"He never learns," i muttered, putting my foot back down from where I had kicked Issei across the room, "So, how do we start boss?"**

"At least one of them is respectable." Sona said not all that impressed with Issei's apparent obsession. At least Rias would know how to motivate the pervert.

 **"First the two of you must begin accumulating achievements by making contracts with humans," said Rias, "If you gain enough prestige, you may be granted a title and the right to gain your own servants."**

 **"Titles of nobility?" asked Issei.**

 **"theres a structured ranking among Devils," said Rias, "My family's title is Duke, so i got the right to recruit servants due to my birth. it is possible for servants to gain nobility though. even those like the two of you who were once human have this opportunity."**

 **"So if i become a noble, my dream of having a Harum will no longer be a dream?" asked Issei with sparkles in his eyes. right up until my fist slammed into his head. again.**

"At least he's sturdy, he's been getting knocked around by a Rook." Azazel said swiftly changing what he was originally going to say at the warning look he got from Venelana. He did not want to piss her off.

 **"Right, but first you need to start at the bottom by handing these out," said Rias as Koneko set a large pile of boxes down in front of us.**

 **"Well, we gotta start somewhere, might as well be the bottom," i said, standing up.**

"If only all Reincarnates had that attitude. Many complain about the menial work they have to start off with." Venelana bemoaned. She still remembered the trouble Sirzechs had with Beowulf when he was first reincarnated.

 **a few days later saw the two of us back in the club room having finished the job.**

 **"Not bad, i expected it to take longer," said Rias.**

 **"To get my Harum, this is nothing!" exclaimed Issei.**

 **"I just went to an Anime convention and handed them to the people there," i said.**

"Why didn't I think of that?" Rias said with a groan. That way she would not only get more clients but they would be anime enthusiasts like her, she wasn't and Otaku no matter what Sona said.

 **"Nice, now its time to move onto the next step," said Rias, "Kiba and Koneko are both double booked tonight. could I ask you two to cover for them?"**

 **"Sure thing." "right."**

 **were our answers.**

 **"Great, i knew i could count on your two," said Rias, "Akano?"**

"Reinforcing that you're in charge while showing that they have to listen to Akeno. It's smart but I'm curious as to why she's your Queen." Azazel said with a frown making them blink at him in shock.

"You know her?" Sona asked getting the Fallen to nod.

"She's Baraqiel's daughter with Shuri Himejima. This is a bonus of learning from this book. I can avoid nasty situations. I can't see Baraqiel or Shuri allowing Akeno to be a Devil unless there was no other choice. Of course given how good a friends Rias and Akeno seem to be I doubt they'll say no to letting them get to know each other." Azazel said as he noticed Rias pouting. He wasn't going to get in the way of a friendship that could bridge the gap between the Factions.

 **"Right."**

 **the black haired beauty stepped into a clear patch of floor and closed her eyes. a second later, a large glowing red circle appeared.**

 **"This is a teleportation circle," said Rias, "We use them to teleport to and from jobs. give me your left hands."**

 **we held out the requested limb.**

 **"This symbol will allow you to be recognised as a member of the house of Gremory," said Rias as she drew the crest on our palms, "So who wants to go first?"**

"Why do I get the feeling something odd if going to happen?" Sona said as her Serafall senses were going into overdrive.

"Given how slapstick things have been so far I would be surprised if something wasn't." Venelana said dryly wondering if Issei was going to be hit every Chapter.

 **"Ooo, me!" said Issei.**

 **"Alright, step into the circle Issei," said Rias.**

 **Issei did. in the background i was struggling to smother my laughter at what i knew was coming.**

"Oh no." Rias said rubbing her forehead. Azazel leaned forward, eager to see the chaos that would ensue.

 **"Get ready Issei, you're going now."**

 **the Circle glowed brighter as a wind picked up and began tugging at everyone's clothes. a second later, the circle vanished in a flash, leaving a confused looking Issei standing there.**

 **"Da Fuck?"**

Azazel started laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes while the devils stared wide eyed.

"How is that possible?" Rias mumbled in shock almost being drowned out by the only male in the room.

"I honestly don't know." Venelana said while blinking. Even Millicas, who was two, could use Circles.

 **that was it. i fell over, clutching my stomach as i laughed hard enough for tears to begin running down my face.**

 **"Looks like you can't make the jump," said Rias, sighing as she gave me a disapproving look as i finally managed to stop laughing.**

 **"What does that mean?" asked Issei.**

 **"Well, in order to use the Circle you need to have a certain amount of magical power that you evidently lack," said Rias, "However, you still need to get to the summoners location, so you'll need to travel on foot."**

"That wouldn't be a good impression for clients." Sona said while barely being able to keep from laughing. She would have checked his attributes before giving him fliers.

 **"If you go by bike you can make it in twenty minutes," said Kiba 'helpfully'. i snorted as i tried to keep myself from bursting out laughing again.**

 **"What kind of a devil arrives on a bicycle?" demanded Issei, before facefaulting as Koneko pointed at him with a perfectly blank face. that was too much for my self control and I dissolved into laughter again.**

That set Azazel, who had managed to calm down a little, off again before he was silenced by Venelana.

 **"LETS SEE YOU TRY, ASSHOLE!" yelled Issei, shooting to his feet and pointing at me as i got myself back under control.**

 **"Alright, lets go," I said, struggling to contain the giggles that kept escaping.**

 **Akano quickly made another circle and I stepped into the center. there was a flash and I found myself in what looked like a rather dark room with a mattress on the floor and a large number of computer screens covering one wall with various news feeds, television programs and the multiplayer lobby of a generic FPS.**

 **sitting across from me with the flyer in hand was a girl that looked uncomfortably familiar to me from my previous life. she had long red hair with side plaits and light brown eyes behind a pair of round glasses. she was dressed in a white dress with detached sleeves and a diamond shaped hole cut into it, showing of part of her generous cleavage.**

"This is going to be a reoccurring theme, I think." Venelana said shaking her head. They weren't sure if she was on about the fact he recognised someone from his past life or the fact that there was another 'healthy' woman being shown. It was clear which one Azazel wanted as he dispelled the spell on him.

 **"** _ **Oh no, please don't tell me its her,"**_ __ **I thought as the woman gave me a once over, clearly undressing me with her eyes.**

 **"Hey hot stuff, wheres Kiba?" she asked, "Not that i'm complaining, your much hotter!"**

 **I gulped, not liking that gleam in her eyes.**

Despite the situation Venelana couldn't help a small smirk appearing on her face. It was about time a guy had to deal with wandering eyes. It was a rather annoying part of being an attractive woman and some Devils didn't even have the decency of being discreet.

 **"Kibas double booked tonight so our boss sent me instead," i said, trying to keep professional, "I'm Ren Tenno, and you are?"**

 **"My names Matsu," said the girl.**

 **"** _ **Fuck."**_

 **I glanced at the screen behind Matsus head and, sure enough, saw the purple haired owner of the Inn scaring the crap out of a kid with messy brown hair**

"Sounds like my kind of woman." Azazel said with a wide grin making Venelana roll her eyes at him. She had a feeling the purple haired woman would be a bit much for Azazel to handle.

 **"** _ **Really? Sekirei too?"**_ __ **I thought, changing my plan for Dave when i next saw him from a punch in the face to a kick in the nuts. then i noticed something in one of the monitors. i subtly shifted my gaze, only for my eyes to widen when i saw the camera was pointed at a couple sleeping in bed and i recognised the man. that was me, well, my past self anyway. the girl with him was… Akitsu.**

 **"** _ **Alright, thats to much,"**_ __ **I thought,** _ **"I've been reincarnated into a world with one of my fucking Fanfictions is it! whats next, a new family coming to school who sparkle in the sun?!"**_

"Did the book just shiver in disgust?" Sona asked in shock while wondering if Ren would ever meet his Fanfiction self. As if his life wasn't confusing enough.

"I think it did." Rias said looking bewildered at the book's reaction.

 **Actually I better not tempt fate or that could very well happen. The Perverted Trio were enough of a headache, i did not need to have to deal with emo bloodsuckers. If I ever saw Dave again, i was going to break his legs.**

 **I turned my gaze back to Matsu who had followed my gaze to the monitor showing my past self and his Sekirei.**

 **"Whats wrong?" she asked.**

 **"Nothing, just thinking how creepy it is to have people watching you as you sleep," I deadpanned, "So, what can I do for you."**

"That is rather creepy to be honest." Azazel said with a slight cringe. Kinks were one thing but invasion of privacy was another.

 **she opened her mouth.**

 **"And before you ask, no I will not sleep with you."**

 **Matsu pouted before tossing me a controller.**

 **"I need someone to play Multiplayer with me and since my house-mates won't…" she trailed off.**

 **I grinned and grabbed the controller. now this i could do!**

"Lucky Devil." Rias said with a pout making the older two in the room chuckle at the pun.

 **a few hours later saw me headed home from the ORC room, my mind awhirl. apparently Dave hadn't been kidding when he said not to expect just the world i had ended up in to show up. by my count i had come across things from at least four different things , not counting DXD, and i suspected there may be more on the horizon. i was now putting some thought into all the fiction I knew from my world that wasn't available in this one. things like Mass Effect and Percy Jackson were two glaring ones mainly because i had been a fan of both series. it could just be attributed to the different worlds, but i had a nasty feeling it was because the events were going to happen in real life. then again, Warframe existed in this world and i shared both the surname of the original Tenno and apparently the power of the Warframes. I would have to keep my eyes peeled for anything else like that.**

 **I was shaken from my thoughts as a faint shiver ran over me. i stopped and looked around, noting the sky had gone weird.**

 **"So, you're the one Yuuma fell for?" said a grating voice. i winced and turned. standing on top of a nearby lamp post was a blond Fallen Angel in what looked like a Loli dress. i instantly recognised her as Mittelt, one of the few characters i hated due to the fact her voice was like razor blades.**

"I don't blame him." Azazel said with a wince. "I'll also need to have a chat with these Fallen. Their job is to monitor Sacred Gear users so they don't become a threat to the Three Factions. It isn't to kill them for having a Sacred Gear." Rias and Sona shifted in their seats at the anger in his voice. He had been rather laid back before now and it was a bit of a shock to see the man that ruled the Fallen Angels.

 **"What do you want?" I asked, clenching my fist and allowing my Sacred Gear to coat them in armour. this was a trick i had discovered when experimenting with my power. if i manifested a small part of the Frame i could tap into weaker versions of its powers.**

 **"Oh I just wanted to see the one Yuuma almost betrayed us for," said the girl, her voice feeling like razor blades on my ears, "Not impressed. your one scrawny scumbag!"**

 **I growled. unknown to me, my eyes began glowing yellow.**

 **"Not only that but you also became a lame Devil! and she still won't stop pining for you!"**

"It seems you have a lot of house cleaning to do." Venelana said noticing Azazel's darkening mood. He just nodded knowing that he would likely have to make examples of several of his people. Such was the burden of being a leader.

 **I growled again, before jumping back as her pink light spear stabbed into the ground.**

 **"Now, Raynare wants you dead, so you're going down!" she said, summoning another spear.**

 **I scowled and allowed my Sacred Gear to cover my body in light that faded to reveal the bulky form of the Rhino Frame.**

 **"Oh, is that your Sacred Gear?" asked the Fallen Angel, "not impressed. die!"**

"It seems rather foolish to underestimate someone when you don't know their full capabilities." Sona said annoyed at the Fallen's attitude. She doubted Ren would go down so easily.

 **she threw the spear at me, aiming to skewer me through the chest. I crossed my arms and activated the Rhinos Iron Skin, allowing the spear shattered against my defence.**

 **"What? how did you do that?" demanded Mittelt.**

 **I ignored her and lowered my stance. my feet began to glow before i launched myself at the Fallen Angel at speeds that belied the size and weight of my armour. I grabbed the Fallen Angel and drove her of her perch, slamming her into the concrete with enough force to shatter it completely. if she had been human, her bones would have been powderized from the force. as it was, i felt her ribs crack and shatter, before i continued the maneuver and flipped of her with far more grace than my current size should have allowed. i landed on my feet and watched as she struggled to get to her feet, holding her side as her broken ribs protested. her clothing was in tatters, having been shredded from the flying chips of stone. she looked at me with fear and pain in her eyes as I shifted into a combat stance.**

 **"Still not impressed?" I asked, my voice calm.**

"No! Don't let her recover!" Rias said loudly making them all wince at the volume. "Don't you know that's almost as bad as a monologue?"

"He's still alert, Rias." Venelana pointed out easily. "She could also have an ace up her sleeve. He is right to be cautious."

 **before she could answer, i was forced to jump backwards as a blue embedded itself in the floor in front of me. I looked back over at Mittelt and saw that she had been joined by Dohnaseek who was glearing at me.**

 **"You win this round Devil, but next time you won't be so lucky," growled the male Angel as he gently lifted his companion and vanished.**

 **I sighed and allowed my armour to disperse, before looking up at the full moon hanging in the sky over the park.**

 **"We'll see about that," I growled, my eyes flashing yellow.**

"It's good to see he is battle ready but the fact that an entire cell seems to have gone rogue is troubling." Azazel said with a frown firmly in place.

"You Fallen have always been the least predictable of the Three Factions. I doubt this will be the only cell that went rogue between now and then." Venelana said making him sigh because she was only telling the truth.

"Us Devils have our moments too, Lady Gremory." A new voice said making them turn to see a silver haired maid holding a red haired baby in her arms. "Azazel…it hasn't been long enough."


	4. Stray Introduction

**Stray Introduction**

 **AN: I would like to apologise for this not being up on time. I had distraction after distraction so it was slower going than it should have been. The next one will be up when it was supposed to be if this one wasn't late like this. Once again, sorry.**

"Grayfia, I wasn't aware you were coming over." Venelana said with a soft smile at seeing her daughter in law and her grandson. Being a grandmother allowed her to spoil the boy while leaving discipline, which wasn't much as even at two years old Millicas was a well mannered boy, to his parents. Well, Grayfia at least. She doubted that Sirzechs could ever discipline his son.

"Lord Lucifer came to speak with Lord Gremory about certain matters." Grayfia said glancing at Rias. "May I ask what is going on?" There was a subtle threat in her eyes as she watched Azazel, while she knew the man it didn't change the fact that he was a Leader of one of her Species enemies.

"Long story short, the girls got a book detailing an alternate future to save them some headaches down the line and I was sent here by Zelretch because he's keeping an eye out for them." Azazel said with a calming smile on his face.

"It follows a Rook I have in that world but won't in this one because he doesn't exist." Rias said starting off excitedly before frowning. She wanted to have Ren in her Peerage as he stuck by his friend even after being killed.

"He also comes from a world in which we are fiction." Sona said giving Grayfia and Venelana's ample breasts a pointed look making the Lucefuge frown. She did not like the fact that people in other worlds would be seeing what was or her husband only.

"I see, then I shall sit with you. Perhaps I could provide input where others cannot." Grayfia said as an excuse before handing her son to his grandmother who placed him on her lap.

 **the next morning Issei and I were walking to school. Issei was down as he had failed to get a contract from the geek who had summoned him and gotten attacked by a Fallen Angel the previous night.**

 **"Aw man, the Presidents gonna scold me," sighed Issei before looking at me, "How did your contract go?"**

"I wish I could say I was surprised." Sona said with a sigh. "I believe you have a slow learner there, Rias."

"He has time. Besides, at least he cares what I think of his performance." Rias said looking on the bright side of things much to her mother's amusement. It was something she inherited from Zeoticus and something that drew Venelana to him.

 **"it went alright, Matsu just wanted me to play games with her," I said.**

 **"That sounds fun," said Issei, "All i got was a heated debate about DBZ."**

 **I scowled.**

 **"glad i didn't get that," i muttered.**

"I wonder how there could be a heated debate about that." Venelana said with a raised brow. From what she remembered it was a pretty straight forward series, even if the Power Levels quickly became useless. Then again, you really shouldn't underestimate fans.

 **suddenly, we were interrupted by a squeak and a thud. we turned around and Isseis face went straght into the floor when we got a face full of white panties and he pulled out his monkey face.**

 **"Fucking Pervert," i muttered as i headed over to the girl and held out my hand, "You OK?"**

 **"Owwee, yes im fine," said the girl, taking my hand and letting me pull her to her feet. as expected, she was wearing a habit, cross and a vial with a blue cross on the forehead.**

"Your Peerage has quite interesting luck, Lady Rias." Grayfia said while the young girl went wide eyed in shock. If Ren knew this would happen why didn't he steer Issei away from it?

 **"Thats great Nun-san," I said with a grin, "I'm Ren Tenno and the idiot on the floor over there is my friend, Issei Hyoudou."**

 **"Nice to meet you," said Issei, reining in his perversion on his own for once.**

 **"its nice to meet you to, I'm Asia Argento," said the nun before looking around and seeing her suitcase open on the ground with a large number of clothes strewn over the road, including some rather lacy underwear.**

"My, my, she's my kind of Nun." Azazel said with a perverted grin before he was turned into a large ice cube with only his head free.

"Please keep your unsavoury comments to yourself while around young ears Lord Azazel." Grayfia said with a hard glint in her eye. She was not going to let Sirzechs corrupt her son so there was no way she was allowing him to either.

 **"AH!"**

 **she then moved faster than eye could follow, grabbing all her clothes and shoving them into her suitcase and slamming it shut, her face glowing like a traffic light.**

 **"Ahh, you saw the bad side of me," said Asia, blushing brightly.**

"It appears she's less naughty and more trying to find her feminine side." Venelana said in pity knowing that Nuns did suffer from a lack of femininity because of their 'Pure' upbringing.

 **I smacked Issei upside the head without looking and smiled at the nun.**

 **"Don't worry about it. are you new in town?"**

 **Asia nodded.**

 **"Yes, i was just assigned to take care of the church in this area," said Asia, looking down, "But i'm lost."**

"I can now see why Ren didn't avoid her. She's absolutely adorable!" Rias said with a quiet squeal so as not to hurt her nephew's ears.

 **"We can show you the way, can't we Ren?" asked Issei, shooting back to his feet.**

 **I shook my head.**

 **"Sorry, i gotta run," I said, "I promised Koneko i'd help her with her Chemistry homework."**

 **I turned to Issei.**

 **"You take her, but remember to hurry back."**

"She must be important if Ren is willing to leave Issei alone with her." Sona said with a frown. She doubted that the girl could do too much physical damage even with prayers but the emotional damage she could cause Issei, who wore his heart on his sleeve, was immense especially given the fact he was killed by his girlfriend.

"I think she was kicked out. She might have been taken in by the Fallen in the town which doesn't bode well for her." Azazel said with a dark frown. He was well aware of what his less morally sound fellows could do to someone so innocent. The elder devils clearly understood as well given the sharp glint that appeared in their eyes.

 **I walked off, waving over my shoulder.**

 **at school, i headed to the clubroom to find Koneko sitting in her usual spot with a large amount of papers and textbooks scattered across the table and a look on her face like she'd love nothing more than to pitch the lot of them into the sun.**

 **"Having fun?" I asked before chuckling as the normally stoic girl directed a death glare at me, "OK, lets get started."**

 **I sat next to her and leaned over to look at the sheet she was looking at, completely missing the way she shifted closer to me.**

"I do believe that someone has an admirer." Venelana said with a wide smile dispelling the solemn atmosphere from the last comment. Rias was clearly happy for her Rooks while Sona was mildly interested in how such a relationship would work. Inner Peerage relationships that didn't involve the King were rare after all.

 **a few hours later, we were just finishing of the last question when Akano entered the room with a serious expression on her face.**

 **"Come on you two," she said, " we got orders to take out a Stray."**

 **Koneko immediately got up and left the room while i made a confused face.**

 **"Stray?" I asked. i knew of course, but i had to play newbie.**

"It would be suspicious if he already knew." Grayfia said with a nod glad that the boy was doing what he could to make things easier for Rias instead of more difficult like some Reincarnates. The dislike towards reincarnates wasn't solely down to blood.

 **"A Stray Devil is a Devil who has abandoned there master in pursuit of their own desires," said Akano, leading the way down the hall and to the clubroom where the others were waiting, "They also often kill their masters to escape. it always ends badly for all those involved."**

 **we reached the club room to find the rest of the guys waiting for us in a teleport circle. a flash of light later and we were standing before a large ruined house.**

 **"Rumour has it that a stray devil has been luring people into this house at night and eating them," said Akano, "The job is simple, search and destroy."**

"Shouldn't they have been trained a little first?" Grayfia asked Rias curious as to her reasoning to brining along two untrained Devils.

"Well it would be a good demonstration for them and between Kiba, Koneko, Akeno and I it would be safe to assume that we could easily deal with a Stray and protect them especially if Ren knows what is happening " Rias said after a moment's thought. "I just hope that they're all different Pieces so they can get a proper look at how each one works." Venelana smiled proudly as her daughter explained.

 **"Gross!" exclaimed Issei.**

 **"Stray Devils are pure evil," said Kiba, "They don't care about anything but their own selfish desires. and that always ends in ugliness."**

 **I just looked around, grimacing at the strong coppery scent of blood that layered the area.**

 **"Jeeze that stinks," i muttered, covering my nose with one hand as Koneko nodded in agreement.**

"The worst part about Strays." Azazel said having run into a few and ordered the deaths of several others. Strays were a threat to all Factions and the uninformed.

 **"This will be a good opportunity for the two to see how devils fight and the abilities of the different servants," said Rias.**

 **"What do you mean?" asked Issei.**

 **"Are you familiar with the game of chess?" asked Rias.**

 **"Yes, but i'm not very good at it," said Issei.**

 **"Yep, I not a bad player," I said, "Since you're asking i'm guessing that has something to do with us?"**

"He's making it easier for her to explain by giving her a starting point." Sona realised making them all pause before she was realising she was right. When something was to be explained there was usually an uncertainty of where to start but Ren had just handed it to Rias. Now if only they knew if he was doing it on purpose or not.

 **Rias nodded as she looked into an empty room.**

 **"Thats right," said the red-head, "As the master, i'm the king. my empress is the queen, my cavalier the knight, my tank the rook, my clergyman the bishop and my foot soldier the pawn. devils of nobility grant the characteristics of these pieces to each of their servants."**

 **"that sounds cool," said Issei.**

 **"We call these our Evil Pieces."**

"I always did wonder why they're called Evil when you're trying to get away from the 'Devils are EVIL' bandwagon." Azazel said having finally thawed out. He made a note to watch his comments around Grayfia, unless she was drunk. She was always a fun drunk.

"We weren't quite at that point when Ajuka created them." Venelana said with a sigh as she remembered the day they were introduced. It didn't help that most were clearly thinking of enslaving others at that point.

 **"Why are you telling us this?" asked Issei.**

 **"My guess is that she wants us to watch the others and learn how the other pieces fight," i said, "Right boss?"**

 **Rias nodded.**

"I'm still not sure if he's doing that on purpose or just trying to show his intelligence." Sona said with a frown not liking that she really couldn't tell.

 **"The best way to learn about the different pieces to to see them in action," said Rias.**

 **"Its here," said Koneko, looking towards the shadows.**

 **"Oh what is that foul faecal smell?" said a voice with a hint of madness in it, "And something smells quite delicious as well. i wonder if it tastes sweet or bitter."**

 **from the shadows behind a pillar, a figure emerged. it was the upper body of a beautiful woman and was completely naked, something that appealed to Issei immensely.**

"I'm going to have a lot of work cut out for me, aren't I?" Rias said bewildered by how taken the boy was with nudity. While it was something to admire at times there was a difference between appreciation and creepiness.

 **"I see big boobies!" exclaimed Issei before my fist met his head.**

 **"Not the time idiot," I growled.**

 **"Viser you wretch, you betrayed your master and ran away to fulfil the lustful wants and desires that have consumed you," said Rias, "Your sins are worthy of a thousand hells. in the name of the great Marques of Gremory, begone, or meet your death!"**

"Quite the dramatic speech, Lady Rias." Grayfia said dryly causing the young girl to blush. She blamed anime for going for dramatics over practical Or it was Sirzechs's influence on his younger sister that caused it. It sounded like something he would do when putting on a performance.

 **"Oh give it a rest you little slut," said Viser, "You've always had it in for me. your just jealous cus your breasts will never be as luscious as these!"**

 **She grabbed her breasts and started rubbing them, giggling insanely.**

 **"This is your final warning, go back to your master now," said Rias, only to be ignored.**

 **"Wow, this is a stray devil?" asked Issei before his face changed to perverted monkey, "She looks like a softcore late night cable star!"**

"I will be beating some of the perversion out of him when you Reincarnate him." Venelana said with a 'kind' smile directed at the pervert. Peerages were meant to reflect their King and at the moment Issei wasn't earning himself any brownie points with his King's Mother.

 **"let me show you what I'm made of then!" said Viser as a huge hand tipped with red talons emerged from the darkness.**

 **"Gah!"**

 **"See what i mean?" asked Kiba, "When i said it ends in ugliness, i wasn't joking."**

 **indeed he wasn't. the monster before us had the upper body of a beautiful woman, but from the waist down she was a hideous monster. it was gigantic and resembled the lower half of a centaur. but with a pair of humanoid talons tipped with glowing red claws and what looked like teeth in her stomach cavity. while i was expecting this, the Anime really didn't do this thing justice in terms of how horrifying it was. and there was no way it could have conveyed just how badly it smelt. a combination of blood, rotting flesh and excrement.**

"I suppose that is something anime can't really convey." Rias said giving a grudging acceptance that her anime wasn't perfect like she had believed before. Oh well, it wasn't like she was going to let that stop her from enjoying it anyway.

 **"Shes got a really nice rack though, what a waist," said Issei. i would have slapped him, but was more worried about the magic circles that had appeared around the monsters nipples. her laughter became more psychopathic as the circles got bigger. a second later, beams of yellow energy shot from her breasts. I deadpanned before leaping out of the way, just barely avoiding getting dissolved.**

 **"Ah, this is a porno i don't wanna be in!" exclaimed Issei as he gaped at the holes.**

 **"Please be careful," said Rias, "Kiba!"**

 **said boy grabbed the hilt of the sword at his hip and vanished, although i could still follow is movements slightly due to my Martial arts training.**

"I'm impressed." Azazel said as they watched the boy move.

"At the speed of Kiba or the fact that Ren can keep up slightly." Sona said with a raised brow,

"Both."

 **"He disappeared!" exclaimed Issei.**

 **"No, hes moving extremely fast!" i exclaimed, keeping my eyes trained on the fast moving swordsman, "Incredible, i can barely keep up!"**

 **"In this game Kibas my Knight," said Rias, "His attribute is speed and his ultimate attack is his sword."**

 **the Knight appeared below the Stray and sliced off her huge taloned arms. the Stray screamed in agony as Koneko stepped forwards. Visers face began to change, becoming more demonic with parana like teeth and pointed ears as her stomach opened to reveal a massive mouth.**

"Gross, at least we know which Piece Kiba is now." Rias said scrunching her nose up as they watched Koneko approach the disgusting Stray.

 **"Koneko look out!" yelled Issei as the Stray bore down on the small girl, the huge jaws slamming shut on her.**

 **"No," said Issei.**

 **"Its all right," said Rias, smirking. Viser shook as she struggled to keep her mouth shut, only for it to be forced open, revealing Koneko standing there looking none the worse for wear.**

"I knew she was a Rook before but the sight of such a small with such strength is rather intimidating." Azazel said with an exaggerated shiver. The females in the room just smirked at him.

 **"in the game shes my Rook," explained Rias, "Her attribute is simple. she has unparalleled strength. that won't even put a dent in her."**

 **Issei gaped at the small girl as she stood in the monster's jaws, keeping them open with seemingly no trouble. i was a little too distracted to be shocked as Visers attack had shredded parts of Konekos uniform.**

 **"See you on the flip side," said Koneko, swinging her fist and shattering Visers teeth, sending her flying into the pillars.**

 **"Note to self, do not piss her off," said Issei, with me mentally agreeing.**

"You have a good Peerage so far, Rias." Sona said respectfully at seeing them work. She hoped that hers were as good as Rias's were, if not better.

 **"Akano," said Rias.**

 **said girl began to move forwards, a creepy smile on her lips.**

 **"Oh is it my turn?" she asked, "How exciting, i so love this game. fufufu!"**

 **as everyone was distracted, one of the arms that had been sliced of earlier twitched before shooting at Rias. Issei saw it and dashed forwards, activating his Sacred Gear. before he could stop it though, a bolt of yellow energy collided with it, blasting it to pieces. Issei and Rias both followed the bolts trajectory to see me with my hand held out and smoking lightly with my hand encased in the Oberons Gauntlet.**

"At least the two of them are aware of what is going on around them." Venelana said giving Rias a pointed look as it was clear her older self was too engrossed in the obvious threat to look for subtle ones.

 **"Thanks Ren, you've improved," said Rias.**

 **"Naturally," I said, dismissing my armour.**

 **"Akano, finish her off please," said Rias, turning to the black haired beauty.**

"At least I'm still polite to my Peerage." Rias said having a slight fear that she might have treated them badly as the deadline drew closer. At least with these people in her Peerage she had a chance of fighting back.

 **"I've got news for you," she said, "You're not the only one who likes to play rough around here. so whats say you and I have some fun?"**

 **she raised her hands and yellow lightning began to generate between them.**

 **"Akano is my Queen," said Rias, "Her attributes are a perfect combo of all the other pieces. ses simply unbeatable."**

"Don't be so sure, Lady Rias." Grayfia said disapprovingly with a frown aimed at the young girl. "No one is unbeatable. I am your Brother's Queen and yet I was beaten by Lady Leviathan for the Title. Overconfidence could lead to your end." Rias looked away with a blush but took it to heart.

 **Riser glared up at the Queen from her place on the floor.**

 **"Tough girl, still not ready to give up?" asked Akano, "Goody, i get to play some more!"**

 **she raised her hands and unleashed a massive bolt of yellow lightning that shocked the Stray.**

"Definitely Baraqiel's daughter." He said with a frown. Why wasn't she using her full potential?

 **"Her weapon is a dark magical power," said Rias by explanation, "And thats not all…"**

 **"All this violence, its making me so hot," said Akano, a light blush on her face as she ran her tongue over her lips.**

 **"...shes really into S &M," finished Rias as Akano continued to shock the Stray, giggling madly.**

"That explains a lot." Azazel said filling up the stunned silence at the casual admittance. Venelana sighed knowing that she was going to have her hands full in ensuring that one acted like a proper Queen for Rias. It wouldn't do for her to get distracted by her vices like Issei seemed to.

 **"Is this as good for you as it is for me?" asked Akano over the sounds of lightning and screaming.**

 **"You mean she gets off on this?" asked Issei. i just shuddered, not even wanting to get into that.**

 **"Akano, i think shes had enough," said Rias, prompting her Queen to let up and allow the Stray to fall to the floor, steaming lightly.**

 **"Aw, over already?" asked Akano, "And I was just starting to enjoy myself."**

"It really explains a lot." Azazel said while the older ladies rub their foreheads.

 **I shivered again,**

 **Rias walked over to the groaning form of the Stray.**

 **"any last words before we end this?" asked the King.**

 **"Go to hell," snarled Viser as an answer.**

"Not really an insult to a Devil." Venelana said dryly since they essentially lived there.

 **"Alright, lets get this over with," said Rias, spreading her arms as a red magic circle appeared in front of her, "Game over."**

 **with a flash of red, Viser was completely annihilated, leaving nothing but a scorched stretch of floor.**

"You've gotten better with your Power of Destruction." Sona noted remembering her earlier attempts to destroy the book. Rias obviously remembered too as she pouted at her best friend.

 **"We're done here."**

 **Rias turned to us and smiled.**

 **"Lets go home."**

 **"Sounds good to me," was everyones response except Issei.**

"He's going to ask what Piece he is. I wonder which one." Rias said leaning forward so she didn't miss it.

 **"Wait," said Issei.**

 **"Whats wrong?" asked Rias.**

 **"What am I?" he asked, "Am i something cool like a Knight?"**

"I doubt it since he couldn't keep up with Kiba's speed at all." Azazel said before wincing as he realised what Piece hadn't been mentioned. The boy was unlikely to like it.

 **"You are a Pawn," said Rias, walking away.**

 **"But I don't want to be a Pawn," said Issei, "And whats Ren?"**

 **"Sorry, but thats what you are," said Rias, "And Rens a Rook like Koneko."**

They all gave a small smile at the fact Ren was right, even if it was obvious.

 **I snickered at the look on Issei face.**

 **"Aw don't worry Issei," I said, "If this is like a chess game then the Pawn has the most potential of any piece."**

 **"What do you mean?" asked Issei.**

 **"Well, in chess if you manage to get your pawn to the other side of the board, they can be promoted to any other piece beside the king. is that right Boss?"**

"That time was deliberate." Grayfia said much to Venelana's amusement as Sona's eye twitched. She couldn't read him properly.

 **Rias nodded.**

 **"Thats right," said Rias, "If a Pawn advances far enough into enemy territory, as defined by the King, they can temporarily become any other piece beside the king."**

 **"Thats cool i guess," said Issei.**

 **"Enough talking, lets get outta here before i puke!" I exclaimed, having had enough of the foul smell the house was full of that had now been joined by the stench of burnt hair and flesh. i had no idea how Koneko was still conscious.**

"I guess Koneko wasn't human before she became a Devil." Sona said with a curious tilt of her head. Personally she would prefer humans as they would be more inclined to understand her dream and more likely to help her fight for it.

"It does look like Rias has a Varied Peerage." Venelana said with a smile at her daughter being open minded. "I do wonder how you came across them though." With all the threats that could harm her they had ensured that Rias didn't go too far from their territories and she doubted that these children would be on their territory and not be known by now.

"I have an idea." Grayfia said with a twitching eyebrow. There is only one person that would dare to influence Rias into gaining such valuable Pieces. It seemed that a certain Satan was poking his nose where it shouldn't be.


	5. Freed and Yuma

**Freed and Yuma**

"I'm not sure if I should be proud of him or scold him." Venelana said absently having also realised what Grayfia had, that it was likely Sirzechs's influence that had netted her such interesting Pieces. If it got out that he had done so then it could bring a lot of political trouble to both the Gremory Family and Sirzechs himself.

"It doesn't really matter. There is a chance that these kids could end up in a worse situation than they are currently in." Azazel said hoping not to have Sirzechs after his head for Venelana and Grayfia being on a rampage, it wasn't like Sirzechs could take it out on anyone else in the room.

"We won't know until we learn about their pasts. Ren and Issei would be dead if not for Rias so that is something to be thankful for." Sona said adjusting her glasses. Her argument calmed the two women down enough that they wouldn't do more than hurt the Lucifer's ears. Azazel sent her a grateful smile much to her confusion.

 **I think i may have just pleased someone in my past life. why do i think that? well, i was just on my way home from a summon request where the client had requested i play videogames with them, something I love to do anyway. since Rias had upgraded me from flyers to Summon requests, i had reserved a few, all of which had been either to play games or read books to the clients. nice and easy and very enjoyable for me. better than Issei who seemed to attract freak shows like honey attracts wasps.**

 **Anyway, i walked down the street, a spring in my step and a song on my lips (ironically enough the opening of the first season of DXD), feeling genuinely happy. of cause that was when everything went to hell. my phone suddenly went of and when i answered it, I was nearly deafened by the frantic sounding Rias on the other end.**

 **"REN GET BACK HERE NOW!"**

"That is unlike you, Lady Rias." Grayfia said with a frown while Rias bit her nails in worry. Something big must be happening if she was treating Ren, one of her own, that way.

 **"Wow, Rias, wheres the fire?" I asked, moving my phone to my other ear as I cleaned out the other with my finger.**

 **"No time for Jokes Ren, Isseis in trouble!" shouted Rias, although thankfully not loud enough to deafen me again. my blood ran cold at that though.**

"He most likely remembered something that happened." Rias said growing even more worried at her Rook's reaction. Ren wasn't one to let things get to him so the fact he was worried just worried her more.

 **"Why, what's happened?" I asked.**

 **"Theres an Exorcist at the clients house," said Rias, confirming my suspicion, "There was a barrier around the house so we couldn't detect them. we may need you so hurry back!"**

 **"Got it."**

"Rias, please calm down." Venelana said handing Millicas, who was still sleeping, to his mother as she tried to comfort her now hyperventilating daughter. "Issei will be fine. Ren will make sure he gets out alive." It took a while but Rias's breathing did get back to normal allowing them to continue.

 **I snapped my phone shut and activated my Sacred Gear, my Excalibur appearing over my form before i vanished, making use of the incredible speed allowed by the frame to get to the club room as quickly as possible. as soon as i arrived, i dismissed my armour and joined the rest of my comrades in front of the circle. the first one through was Kiba, followed by Akano and Koneko with me taking up the rear. as i stepped through, i was immediately assaulted by the stench of blood.**

 **"Urg, thats disgusting," i said.**

 **"You guys came!" yelled Issei.**

"Thank Lucifer he's still alive!" Rias said with tears of relief flowing down her face. The adults let out a subtle sigh of relief, glad that they wouldn't have to witness the permanent death of one of her Peerage.

 **"Of course we did," I said, "You're our friend."**

 **"Hell yeah, now we got ourselves a good old fasioned gangbang!" yelled the Priest.**

"One of yours?" Sona asked Azazel who wrinkled his nose at the clearly insane Man of the Cloth. He hoped not but it was likely given the fact it was Rogue Fallen causing trouble here.

 **"You're done here," said Kiba, "Sorry to disappoint but hes one of us."**

 **"Oh I'm far from disappointed!" said Freed, "So whats the deal, he's the pitcher and you're the catcher?"**

 **"For a priest thats quite the mouth you have there," said Kiba**

"I'll say, not even a drunk Kokabiel is that bad." Azazel said in clear distaste for the Stray Priest and wondering just how many like him were now out there tainting the Gregori name.

 **"Who are you, the empiaty police?" demanded Freed, "Get of your high horse douchebag, hunting your kind is my only concern. so stop preaching and lets get to it!"**

 **"Urg, can we kill him now?" I asked, "I'm getting tired of his inane prattle."**

 **"Oh fuck you," said Freed.**

 **"not in a million years," I quipped straight back.**

"Your Peerage has him outnumbered and outgunned. Why do they not finish him?" Grayfia asked with a frown. The Priest was a threat that would gladly kill them all. They shouldn't be wasting time bantering with him.

"Most likely because he is still human. Strays are one thing while humans are another." Venelana said in her daughter's defence reminding her that they were young and at least two were former humans.

 **Freed blinked as he looked at me before his insane grin split his face.**

 **"OH! i almost didn't recognise you!" he exclaimed, "You're the sucker Yuuma fell for! the one i stabbed in the back!"**

"THAT BASTARD!" Rias roared as her aura flared around her. How dare this Priest attack her Peerage and gleefully admit to being the reason that Ren was essentially forced into her Peerage?! She was not blind to the fact that neither Ren nor Issei were recruited the way she wished to recruit her Peerage.

"Rias, calm your self. Ren doesn't seem like the sort of person that would let that stand." Sona said causing her friend to take deep breaths as she realised that Grayfia had flared her aura to keep Millicas from being affected by hers. She sent the maid an apologetic look that was answered with a small smile.

 **Now there are very few things that get me mad, but stabbing me is one of them. hurting those who can't defend themselves is another. this guy had done both. I growled and clenched my fists, my hands being covered with armour.**

 **"My my this guy certainly is a piece of work," said Akeno, "Most people would try and avoid admitting to killing a person."**

 **"And you my dear or a hot piece of ass," said Freed, hugging himself, "Oh theres nothing i lust after more than a hot Devil Bitch!"**

"He really does have a death wish." Azazel said unimpressed with the person under his banner. He was going to have to clean house after this if this was what was done in the Gregori name.

 **"If you want it, come get some," said Rias as she appeared from the circle and blasted Freed with her magic, "But i really don't think you can handle it. no one hurts on of my servants."**

 **"President," said Issei from his possession on the floor.**

 **"Well, look who finally showed there tits," said Freed, making my already strained temper spike even more as my armour began to climb higher up my arms, "Don't get ahead of yourself though cus i'm pretty sure i just hurt him!"**

"He's clearly not a normal human if he can take a blast from Rias and keep running his mouth. I'm just glad that Ren is keeping himself from fighting while blinded with anger." Venelana said complimenting the Rook's forethought.

 **"Don't worry Issei," said Rias.**

 **"Im sorry," said Issei, "I tried but i failed you."**

 **"Look at how hurt you are," said Rias, lifting Isseis head with a gentle hand, "I'm the one whos sorry Issei. i sent you into the hands on an Exorcist and i had no idea. there was a barrier in place until a moment ago so we didn't even know."**

"If there was a barrier, why isn't there still one?" Grayfia asked making them all pause in thought. That was a good question.

 **"You were supposed to make the Barrier idiot!" yelled Freed, kicking the downed Asia, "You little bitch, die!"**

 **before he could do more though, a bolt of yellow energy collided with him and sent him flying. i stepped in front of Asia as my armour covered my arms up to the elbows.**

 **"Don't lay another hand on her," i hissed, glaring at the priest, "There are very few things that can get me mad. hurting my friends and family, picking on the weak, insulting my master. you have managed to hit every button i have and for that, I'LL CRUSH YOU!"**

 **I shot forward and slammed a glowing fist into Freeds face, sending him crashing through the wall. before i could chase him and continue the beat down, Koneko stopped me with a hand on my arm.**

"No! Koneko, don't stop him!" Rias moaned as she had enjoyed Ren smacking the Priest around. He deserved to given the fact he was killed by the Priest.

 **"Fallen Angels in coming," she said.**

 **"Ha! just in the nick of time!" yelled Freed as he got to his feet, "Hope you're hungry cus light spears are on the menu!"**

 **"Whats the plan?" asked Akeno.**

 **"Right now we need to get Issei out of here," replied the King, "Prepare to jump."**

"Unfortunate but that is the best plan they have. Although, if I am in Kuoh too then you should coordinate with my Peerage as this skirmish could easily restart the war if either of us were harmed." Sona said with a grimace, partly because of the prospect of war and the fact she doubted her friend's pride would allow her to ask for help. Rias just shrugged proving her point.

 **"Right."**

 **the Queen held out her hands and the circle began to appear.**

 **"Koneko, make sure we have Issei."**

 **"K," said the Rook, throwing the couch she was holding at Freed.**

All of them had a vindictive grin, Grayfia's was hidden from the others, as the watched the couch fly.

 **"You're all screwed now!" shouted the Priest before he took the couch to the head which knocked him out.**

 **"Ren, come on, you'll get another shot at him later," said Rias.**

 **I growled before turning and looking down at the injured nun before dashing to the circle. i closed my eyes, forcing myself not to listen to Isseis cries or else i might do something really stupid as we vanished from the bloodstained house.**

"What a bitter ending." Venelana said sadly knowing that the perverted pawn was likely berating himself for failing Rias and Asia while Ren was likely doing something similar due to his foreknowledge.

 **I sighed as i looked out of the window at the bright sunlight, my computer open on a word processor holding a half finished chapter. my mind was stuck on the previous night and what Freed said about being the one who killed me. I had very nearly lost control then and Rias knew it. she had told me to take the day off along with Issei to get my head on straight. i had planned to use the day to get some work done on my Fics (not gonna stop that, new world or not) but found myself unable to get anything down. eventually i shoved myself back from my desk and grabbed my coat.**

 **after half an hour of wandering around, my raging thoughts were finally under control and i was just enjoying the lovely day. I reached the arcade just in time to see Issei and Asia leave with Asia holding a stuffed animal close to her chest. i speed up my steps and caught up with the two, greeting Issei with a slap upside the head.**

"It goes to show how good friends they are that Ren hasn't been punched in the face by Issei for that." Azazel said shaking his head at the habitual banter.

 **"OW, what was that for Ren?" asked Issei, rubbing the back of his head.**

 **"Well im sure i missed something you've done today," i said, grinning at him before turning to Asia, "Nice to see ya again Asia. sorry i wasn't able to help you last night."**

 **"Huh, last night?" asked Asia before comprehension dawned, "Ah, you were the one who blasted Father Freed! so you're a Devil too Ren?"**

 **"yep on both accounts," I said.**

"It is good to see that she doesn't hold being a devil against them. I don't think Issei would be able to handle that on top of what the Fallen Rogues did to him." Grayfia said happy to see a side of the pawn that wasn't just rampant perversion. It looked like he would be a good Piece for Rias after all.

 **the three of us headed to the parks, telling jokes and me and Issei horsing around before Issei put too much weight on his injured leg and nearly fell over.**

 **"That leg still bothering you?" I asked as i helped Issei to a bench. the Pawn nodded as he winced from the pain.**

 **"Yeah, but i'll be OK after a quick rest," said Issei.**

 **Asia crouched in front of Issei and held out her hands, the green glow of her Sacred Gear appearing. after a moment she stopped.**

"No way~!" Azazel said in awe before frowning. "How did a Nun as nice as her get thrown out of the Church especially since she has Twilight Healing?" He saw the confused looks on the younger devils' faces. "Healing any of the Three Factions isn't easy unless the person being healed is human. Twilight Healing can heal anyone, not everything but darn close." Their eyes widened knowing that such a thing would be invaluable.

 **"How does that feel?" she asked as Issei got gingerly to his feet and put his weight on his injured leg.**

 **"wow, thats much better," he said in surprise, "thanks Asia! so your Sacred Gear can even heal Devils?"**

 **"Yes," said Asia looking down sadly, "I consider it to be a blessing. truly."**

"It seems we might find out the reason for ourselves." Venelana said with a frown as the young Nun had grown on her despite technically being an enemy.

 **"you dont sound very sure," I said.**

 **"oh no, I do!' exclaimed the nun, waving her hands in denial, "its just..."**

 **The blond healer told Issei and I about her past, how the church had labeled her a Saint before condemning her as a witch when she unknowingly healed a Devil. When she said that, I snorted quietly.**

 **"Hypocrites."**

"He's right, damn it Michael." Azazel said as he shook his head. "You of all people know that Asia is the sort of person that embodied everything Father believed in. You really need to clean house more than I do if they do that to a True Believer."

 **when the young girl told us her dream was to make friends, i snorted even louder and repeated my previous statement.**

 **"What do you mean Ren?" asked Issei.**

 **"lets see," I snarked, "The church basically isolated a young girl because she had the power to heal, denying her the basic need of having friends, and when she helped someone in need, something she had been taught to do no less, they condemn her because the person she healed was a devil. first they call her a Saint and then branded her as a witch as if it was her choice. this is why i have no respect for the church whatsoever. i do admire your faith in the face of all that though Asia, i just feel its misplaced."**

They all clapped at the truthful rant of the Rook. It was one of the biggest beefs they had with the Angel Faction. How could there be peace if one side was filled with hypocritical bigots like that.

 **the young nun looked down sadly before Issei stood.**

 **"I dont care what anyone says, I'm your friend," he said, "I mean after all we've been through how could we not be?"**

 **"count me in to," i said, grinning down at the nun, "I may have no respect for the church, but the individuals within it i judge on there own merits."**

 **Asia looked at us both with tears in her eyes.**

"They really are Gremory Servants." Sona said in amusement at the sheer conviction of the two Devils.

 **"Oh Issei, Ren, we cant,its forbidden," she said. i snorted.**

 **"you make us sound like star crossed lovers or something," I said, before striking a dramatic pose "Oh Issei oh Issei, where who art thou Issei?"**

They all laughed at the impersonation knowing he was doing it to lighten the mood.

 **said boy just slugged me on the shoulder, a grin on his face as Asia giggled.**

 **"Yeah, and i'm sick of people telling me who i can and can't be friends with," said Issei.**

 **"Well isnt this sweet," said a cruel voice, drawing our attention to the nearby like where two Fallen Angels were floating just over the water.**

 **For a moment i thought someone had slipped me something because standing in front of us were two Yuumas, until i noticed the differences. one was dressed in a skirt and shirt combo and was wearing a look of disgust and longing as her eyes met mine while the other was wearing what could best be described as a S &M outfit, consisting of a thong that barely covered anything, two strips of leather covering her nipples, wristbands with chains hanging of them and a spiked shoulder pad. in other words, Yuuma and Raynare were two separate people. well, at least that explained how Issei and I managed to have a date with seemingly the same girl at the same time.**

"Well that does explain a few things." Rias mumbled wondering just how trippy that would be for Ren.

 **"lady Raynare, lady Yuuma," stuttered Asia, taking a step back in fear. as she did, i caught a sight wince from Yuuma. hmm, seems that all was not well in the Fallen Angel camp.**

 **"Asia, what are you doing hanging around with these pathetic Devils?" asked Raynare in a condescending tone.**

"I see, so she's one of those types." Grayfia said with a hint of distaste. Anyone that underestimated someone because of their species was just asking for trouble.

 **"Begone, i will not be a part of your evil any more!" exclaimed Asia.**

 **"You go girl," I said, stepping in front of her and activating my Sacred Gear, covering my hands and forearms with Rhino armour in preparation for the upcoming brawl. next to me, Issei activated his Boosted Gear and glared at his ex.**

 **"thats it?" asked Raynare, "Those are your Sacred Gears? HA! and the higher ups thought you were threats! and you, how did you manage to hurt Mittelt with that weak power?"**

"Perhaps because it isn't weak." Sona said baffled by the Fallen's attitude. She had proof that it was a threat and yet she dismissed it on looks alone. It honestly made no sense!

 **I just smirked as she turned to Issei.**

 **"And yours is just a double critical. all that thing does is double your power!"**

 **"Really? thats all it does?"**

 **"Issei, get your head in the game!" I said, "Even if that thing only doubles your power, thats still twice as much to work with."**

"That's if it was only a Twice Critical." Rias said with a grin knowing that it was more than that.

 **Issei nodded.**

 **"Right, Sacred Gear,double my power!" he exclaimed.**

 **BOOST!**

 **"I can feel it!" said Issei before taking a spear to the gut.**

"I hate to say it but I don't think Issei is going to win his fight." Venelana said holding Rias close as she cried at the obvious pain her future Pawn was in.

 **I sweatdropped before leaping back as Yuuma through a spear at me. i could tell from both the pathetic amount of power within the weapon and the trajectory that she wasn't even trying, although it certainly looked like she was. I met her eyes and tilted my head very slightly towards the corps of trees behind me, before pushing my Rook strength into my legs and jumping back into the trees, Yuuma in hot pursuit. it didn't take long to reach the clearing i knew about in the middle of the trees. when we got there, the two of us faced off before the spear in Yuumas hand vanished and she fell to her knees, tears running down her face. I was a little shocked by the sudden water works, but not by much. i walked over to her cautiously, ready to move if it was a trap, and knelt before her, putting a hand on her shoulder. she flinched at my touch before i pulled her into a hug. she stiffened for a moment before beginning to bawl on my shoulder.**

 **"I'm sorry," she said, "I'm so so sorry."**

"He's too forgiving." Rias said tearfully but she didn't make it sound like a bad thing.

 **"What happened?" I asked, "Why are you here? I know you're a Fallen Angel, but you don't seem like the type to kidnap a person who wants nothing to do with you."**

 **Yuuma flinched in my arms.**

 **"I dont have a choice," sniffed Yuuma, "If i duck out now Raynare will kill me."**

 **she shifted and her sleeves pulled up revealing half healed burns on her arms that looked like they had been caused by light spears.**

The devils cautiously looked at the Fallen among them only to see a look of pure shock on his face. Venelana and Grayfia huddled closer to the younger devils knowing that it wouldn't stay that way for long. They were right.

"How **DARE** Raynere do that to a fellow Fallen?!" Azazel roared as his power flared around him showing why he was known as the strongest Fallen Angel ever to exist. "Love is to cherished not a reason for torture! It is the future of our race for FUCKS SAKE!" He then remembered where he was and reigned his power in but still looked murderous. "I apologise for my outburst."

"Don't be, when something similar happens with Devils we have the same reaction." Venelana said respecting his care for his species even if they were enemies.

 **"What happened here?" I asked, pulling up her sleeves to reveal more burns, "These look like light burns."**

 **Yuuma nodded.**

 **"Thats right," said Yuuma, "Raynare did these after i failed to kill you."**

 **my eyes flashed yellow.**

"I'm curious as to why his eyes keep flashing yellow." Sona said getting shrugs all around as none of them knew why.

 **"Is that so?" I growled, moving to stand.**

 **"Wait!"**

 **i looked down at the Angel in my arms.**

 **"Don't go," she whimpered.**

 **I sighed and sank back down. after a few moments there was the sound of an explosion followed by Issei screaming in frustration.**

"Issei and Ren won't allow Asia to stay with the Fallen no matter what my older self says." Rias said with a grimace as she was torn. She liked Asia, she would be surprised if anyone didn't, but she didn't want her Peerage to be hurt which was guaranteed if they did go.

"No, they won't." Venelana said knowing exactly what was going through her daughter's head. "I hope this doesn't restart the war."

"No, it won't. By rights they should have wiped them out before now to keep the war from happening." Azazel said firmly with a slight grimace. He wouldn't enjoy the death of his subordinates but it was necessary to keep the peace. They had brought it upon themselves though.


	6. Take Me To Church

**Take Me To Church**

"This is going to be a painful Chapter for them." Venelana said with a grimace remembering what it was like to be in a Church never mind one that was currently occupied, even if it was by Fallen instead of Pure Angels like it normally would be.

"I very much doubt that they're going to let a little pain stop them." Azazel said grimly not happy with what was to come. "At least we're seeing more of the person Issei is than just his perversion."

"This coming from the biggest pervert in the room." Grayfia said deadpanned making him chuckle but he didn't even try and deny it. He did Fall because of his fascination with women, after all.

"I just hope they will be alright." Rias said hugging a pillow to her chest, worried for the Peerage she could have.

 **"Please let me go save her!" yelled Issei at the shadow of Rias that could be seen behind the shower curtain.**

 **"No way," was the response,"Its bad enough that Ren brought that Fallen Angel back here, even if she didn't stay, but if you interfere it could spark a war."**

"I think your future self is being a bit too cautious. While we are under more scrutiny than most other Heirs due to our siblings no one will be able to moan about you defending your territory and Peerage from hostile Fallen." Sona said with a sigh but without any heat. While she said that she too would be wary of attacking them. Rias just shrugged as she watched her Peerage argue.

 **I had bought Yuuma back to the club room to inform Rias of her presence before taking her home and leaving her in the tender care of my sister. short tempered she may be, but she never turns away people in need. her exact words to me as I went out the door were 'find the person who did this and tear off their limbs.' its not a good idea to piss of Niko.**

"I think anger problems might run in the family." Venelana said in amusement at seeing how alike the brother and sister were. The others just chuckled a little, happy that Niko was taking it seriously. Sona was curious to know if she was in the know.

 **"But Raynare said something about a ritual," protested Issei, "there gonna kill her, i know it!"**

 **"no means no Issei," Yelled Rias, jerking the curtain back and yelling at Issei. said boy was distracted as Rias hadn't done up her shirt and her breasts were on full display.**

 **"Oh brother," i muttered, pinching my nose to both sooth my incoming headache and hide the slight nose bleed i got. Hey, i'm still a red-blooded male!**

"My, my, the boys have taste." Azazel said with a chuckle annoying the older two devils, despite them seeing him avert his eyes from the book. Rias was currently ten and, while age wasn't a major issue amongst the near-immortal, he preferred his partners to be older, at least twenty five. Rias just looked away in a huff at seeing that the boys cared more for lumps of fat than her scolding. She would need to practice so they had no choice but to pay attention to her.

 **"If you go into that Church alone, you will die Issei!" yelled Rias, getting right in Isseis face. said boy tried to argue back, in spite of the nosebleed from having Rias' breasts so close to him.**

 **"No Issei," said Rias, cutting him off before he could say anything, "You are a servant of the house of Gremory. your actions reflect on all of us."**

 **"Fine, then maybe its time you released me from your house," said Issei, "Oh wait, theres no way you'd ever give up your precious Pawn."**

"He's just lashing out because he's hurting inside." Grayfia said scooting closer to her sister-in-law as Venelana knelt before her stunned and scared daughter. The Gremory were all about family and the fact that one could be willing to cut off ties so easily scared her. "He won't leave you and if he did try Ren would smack some sense into him." It took a while before she was ready to listen again never mind truly recovering from the shock.

 **"Don't sound so down Issei," I said, "are you still hung up on the whole Pawn thing?"**

 **"easy for the guy with super strength to say," grumbled Issei, "What can a measly Pawn do?"**

 **"Quite a bit actually," said Rias, "Remember what Ren said? If a Pawn advances far enough into enemy territory as defined by the king, like the Church for example, they can promote to any other piece besides the king."**

"Oh that is brilliant!" Azazel said before letting out a loud laugh while the Devils, except a distraught Rias, understood what was happening. "You're ensuring he can fight to his full potential! If he is in the Church, which you have just claimed is Enemy Territory, he can promote!" Rias blinked at that before perking up with a slight smile. She wasn't going to lose her Family!

 **"So does that mean i can eventually have the same power as everyone else?" asked Issei.**

 **"Yes, but only if the Master declares it enemy territory," said Rias, reiterating her point, "Now, lets talk about your Sacred Gear…"**

 **"Oh right, it doubles my power, that right?" asked Issei.**

 **"Exactly," said Rias, "But a Sacred Gear responds to the feelings of its master. in other words the stronger those feelings are the more powerful the Sacred Gear becomes. i bet thats why Ren has such an easy time with his Rhino and Excalibur armours, in spite of the fact any others hes tried to use have failed miserably. those two armours must respond well to his feelings."**

"You're spelling it out to him." Sona said in amusement making Rias's smile grow. "I suppose it is understandable given the fact he's so angry. I very much doubt much is going through his head except 'save Asia'."

 **I twitched at that. since i had awoken my Void Knight i had experimented with it and managed to recreate all of the male Warframes. unfortunately, excluding the Rhino and Excalibur Frames and to a certain extent, the Oberon, all of my attempts at using their powers had blown up in my face. literally. it was a good thing Rias was good at healing, and apparently regrowing hair, or my sister would be asking how i burnt my eyebrows off. the two i could use likely came from my nature as a Rook and my desire to remove my weakness. Koneko patted my back in an attempt to dispel the gloomy aura around me.**

"I was starting to worry he was growing too quickly." Azazel said with a grin. Those that grew too quickly either hit a block they didn't have enough experience in gaining power to overcome or burned themselves out. Ren had progressed well for a newly Reincarnated Devil, his foreknowledge next to useless in practical applications, and it was good to see he had room to grow.

 **Akeno stepped up behind Rias and whispered something in her ear.**

 **"We need to go take care of something," said Rias, "Remember Issei, don't go anywhere on your own."**

 **she gave Kiba a meaningful look before leaving with Akeno.**

"The whole Peerage is in on it." Venelana said with a chuckle as Rias's smile now split her face as happy tears ran down her face. "You picked very well."

 **Issei picked up a Pawn piece and looked at it.**

 **"You're going, aren't you?" asked Kiba.**

 **"yeah, and don't try and stop me," said Issei, placing the Pawn on the 'enemy' side of the board.**

"He's getting it." Grayfia said only slightly surprised. To her it was clear that Issei was a Devil that followed his heart so the fact he was getting what Rias was insinuating, even if only subconsciously, spoke well of his potential.

 **"Your gonna get killed," I pointed out, "Theres no way that you, a rookie, can possibly stand up to one Fallen Angel, let alone the number that are probably at that church."**

 **"Well i can deal with dieing if it means i can get her out of there," said Issei, a determined look on his face.**

 **"Thats very brave, very stupid to," said Kiba, "This is suicide."**

 **"Its none of your damn business!" exclaimed Issei, spinning around.**

"They should just come out with it already." Sona said shaking her head at the drama. She made a note to ensure she was more direct with her Peerage.

 **"I'm going with you," said Kiba, grabbing the sword leaning next to him and moving a Knight Piece next to Isseis Pawn.**

 **"Huh?"**

 **"Don't you remember what Rias said?" asked Kiba, "You get in that church and your promoted. she also said not to go alone. so we're going to and theres no way your gonna stop us so you might as well save your breath."**

"They're going with him." Rias said quietly making the others smile as she showed proper signs of recovering.

 **"Koneko too?" asked Issei**

 **"theres nothing else to do around here," said Koneko**

 **"Didn't you have homework to do?" I asked, chuckling at the glare the normally stoic girl sent me, "count me in too. someone needs to watch your back after all. I also want to get revenge for Yuuma."**

"They're all going to be fine." Grayfia said sending Rias a rare smile. "Ren doesn't seem like the type to make false promises either." She was referring to his declaration of revenge, something all devils and most humans could understand.

 **Issei began to tear up before lunging at Koneko and hugging her tightly, sobbing loudly. Konekos eye twitched before she threw Issei into a bookshelf.**

 **"You hug too tightly," she deadpanned.**

 **"hey we're helping to," said Kiba. i looked at him weirdly.**

 **"Do you want to get hugged by that idiot?" i asked, pointing to Issei and he tried to hug Koneko again and got thrown into another bookshelf.**

"Issei seems to be in the habit of annoying your Rooks." Azazel said between chuckles as they watched Issei try to show his appreciation of the small Rook.

 **it didn't take us long to reach the church, even with Isseis complete inability to use the Magic Circle to teleport. we were hiding in the bushes outside, shivering slightly at the feeling of so many holy beings in one place.**

 **"jeeze there must be a ton of them in there," I said.**

 **"Yeah, this is gonna be a tough fight," said Kiba.**

 **"No kidding," said Issei, "I think i'm glad you guys are here."**

"I very much doubt they would prefer to be anywhere else." Venelana said glad to see that there was so much trust in her daughter's Peerage. If this was what Rias was like without the leg up then she looked forward to seeing the woman her daughter would become.

 **"Well hey now you and I are buddies, right?" asked Kiba, smiling at Issei before sobering, "Besides Fallen Angels aren't exactly my favorite thing in the world. the truth is, i hate them."**

 **"Hoo boy, talk about moody," I muttered before looking over at Issei, "You really think I'd let my best friend march to his death without me? not in a million years."**

 **Koneko stood and walked up to the doors.**

 **"theres no need to be sneaky, they already know we're here," said the short Rook. she raised a foot and kicked the door in.**

"I expected something like that from Ren." Sona said with a twitching eye as she realised they had barged in without a plan.

 **we walked into the holy building, although it certainly didn't look very holy with shattered pews and broken statues. even the huge cross above the altar was broken in half.**

 **"Man this place is creepy," I said, shivering, before a clapping sound echoed around the room.**

 **"So we meet again," said a voice as Freed the Psycho Priest walked out of the shadows, "Glad you could make it. bet I'm a site for sore eyes, eh?"**

 **"Yeah, i've been dying to punch that face of yours in," i said,cracking my knuckles.**

They all leaned forward, eager to see the Priest get what was coming to him. It people like him were one of the main reasons that the Three Factions were so wary of being united.

 **"Here's the thing," said Freed, ignoring me, "I pride myself on the fact i never have to fight the same Devil more than once. and yet here you are, just rubbing it in. if theres one thing i won't abide, its being mocked by maggot Devils in the house of God."**

 **he reached into his coat and pulled out his weapons.**

 **"So what do you say, lets finish this!"**

"You're going down." Rias said with narrowed eyes making the adults chuckle at her trust in her Peerage.

 **his face twisted into a demented grin.**

 **"The thought of cutting up your flesh and eating it piece by piece makes my mouth water!"**

 **he ran his tongue up his gun as I shivered.**

 **"that's creepy."**

"Agreed." The readers all said in deadpanned unison.

 **"Tell me where she is!" yelled Issei.**

 **"Oh right, you mean that dirty Devil loving whore of a Sister," said Freed, looking over his shoulder, "All you have to do is go down to the basement, shes right beneath the Altar were currently standing on. but first you have to go through me!"**

 **everyone got into a fighting stance, with Issei and I activating our Sacred Gears in flashes of coloured light, my arms being covered up to the elbows with red and black metal.**

 **"Here," said Koneko, lobbing a Pew at Freed who sliced it in half.**

"Aw~" Azazel moaned in annoyance at not seeing a repeat of what happened before. Inwardly he was starting to get a little worried as it was clear Freed Sellzen was not a pushover.

 **"That trick won't work on me twice!" yelled the Priest, only to be forced to block as Kiba came at him with his sword.**

 **Freed took aim and started firing bullets of light, forcing Kiba to jump away. I came at him from the other side and the Psycho showed how skilled he truly was by fending of my punches with one hand and continuing to fire at Kiba with the other. just then, Kiba stumbled, allowing one of the bullets to graze his cheek as he fell. Freed fired again, only for Koneko to jump in front of the Knight and shield him with her body, the bullets doing precisely zip to her, even when she took one right to the forehead. it did a number on her uniform though, distracting me enough that Freed almost got me.**

"Ren likes Koneko?" Sona asked in shock wondering how she missed that. The older ones smothered a chuckle as they knew it was not the first time Ren had been distracted by her lack of attire. They just didn't want to pollute their minds with such thoughts quite yet. It didn't help that they were Heiresses which would stop them from 'scratching an itch' like Heirs could. For some reason the spell didn't work on boys.

 **"Your pretty tough for being so small," said Freed, taking a swipe at me that would have taken my head off had i not ducked.**

 **"Small?" asked Koneko, patting her chest.**

 **my eyes widened at that and i quickly jumped out of the way as the suddenly enraged Rook started throwing all the Pews she could get her hands on at the Priest. never insult a young womans chest, even unintentionally.**

Azazel nodded at this unparalleled nugget of wisdom. Many a time he had saw a fellow Fallen fall prey to this nefarious trap that was near unavoidable around women at times. Venelana and Grayfia's eyes twitched recalling all the times humans had questioned their natural blessings worrying the Fallen.

 **Kiba made use of the destruction and clashed with Freed when Koneko ran out of things to throw, the two swordsmen locking blades.**

 **"ya know you're pretty good," said Kiba.**

 **"You're not bad yourself," said Freed, bringing up his gun, "Of course that only makes me want to kill you more!"**

 **he fired, only for Kiba to flip backwards to land on his feet.**

"He's very skilled." Grayfia said watching the fight closely. "I believe he was trained by Souji, it would explain his attitude as well." Rias perked up at that knowing just how skilled and powerful her brother's Knight was. It took someone special to take both Knight Pieces of Lucifer himself.

 **"Wow Kibas a total badass!" said Issei.**

 **"Well, if you want to get serious, so can I," said Kiba as his sword began to glow black.**

 **I stepped up next to the Knight, my own gauntlets glowing dangerously as they were shrouded in and icy mist.**

 **"Count me in," I said.**

"While this is good, I have to ask. Why haven't Koneko and Issei left to save Asia while Kiba and Ren deal with Freed?" Sona said sounding a little annoyed making Venelana sigh.

"Freed is skilled enough that he will be able to notice instantly when any of them don't give him their full attention which would be fatal for the Devil in question. At least this way keeps them from being too tired to help later." Venelana said making Sona nod as she realised Venelana was right.

 **Freed just grinned, his tongue hanging out before he charged, Kiba meeting the charge. the two swordsmen clashed in the middle, only for Kibas sword to suddenly grow tendrils and absorb Freeds.**

 **"Hey, what the hell is this?" demanded the priest.**

 **"Holy eraser," said Kiba, "Its a sword of Darkness that devours Light."**

"My, my, let the ideas come." Azazel said as he pulled out a notebook and pen and started writing so fast his hand was a blur. Such a thing could defend his people from Angels or even lead to a way to store light to use later against those from the Dark Factions that sought his people's end. He would have to be careful to keep it away from Kokabiel and his like.

 **"You think I'm afraid of you? please," growled Freed, pushing Kiba back.**

 **before he could do anything else though, a fist collided with Freeds gut, sending him flying into the alter with a cry of pain. he madman struggled to his feet, moving stiffly from the ice that had appeared on his clothes and glaring at me as i pulled my fist back.**

 **"You didn't forget about little old me did you?" I asked as my gauntlets changed from icy mist to sparking lightning.**

"Get him!" Rias cheered making them laugh as they all agreed with her sentiment.

 **"ENOUGH WITH THIS BULLSHIT!" yelled Freed, opening fire at me.**

 **i just charged, ignoring the bullets bouncing of my skin, bringing my sparking fist up in preparation to nail the psycho with a Volt charged punch.**

 **"Well I'm fucked," said Freed before my fist slammed into his face, breaking his nose and sending him flying into the broken cross at the back of the room, causing the symbol to collapse.**

"YES!" Rias cheered as she got up and did what she saw as a victory dance. None of the adults had the heart to tell her that it looked nothing like a dance.

"You can't dance. At all." Sona said not having the problem the adults had. Rias maturely sat back down and stuck her tongue out at her friend, who merely rolled her eyes.

 **"Thats for stabbing me," I said, shifting into a fighting stance**

 **Freed struggled to his feet, his hair standing on end and sparking.**

 **"You BASTARD!" yelled the Priest, pulling out two Light Swords and charging, only to get a Pew to the face from Koneko.**

 **"OWCHEE!"**

They all stared at the Priest, who they reluctantly agreed was very skilled, at the sheer ridiculous outcry at being brained with a Church Pew.

 **I sweatdropped at the exclamation.**

 **Freed leaped out of the way as Kiba swung at him and hopped up onto the platform where the cross had been, pulling something out of his coat as he went.**

 **"I'll be damned if a bunch of Devil scum are going to get the best of Freed Sellzen!" he yelled, "You won the battle, but not the war!"**

 **he threw the thing in his hand at the ground, releasing a huge flash. on instinct, i launched a bolt of lightning from my gauntlet before the flash disappeared and was rewarded by a yelp of pain. unfortunately, when we could see again, Freed was gone.**

"There, there, dear, I'm sure they'll get him later on." Venelana said comforting her putting daughter while inwardly wondering if Future Sirzechs new about Freed. Eastern Asia was still in one piece so probably not.

 **"Damn," I growled, "I wanted to pummel him!"**

 **"Forget him, lets go," said Kiba.**

 **"Over here," said Koneko, punching the altar of the hole.**

 **We ran down the stares, emerging into a large room full of robed people. at the other end of the room, chained to a cross that was glowing green, was Asia.**

The younger girls looked confused and missed the paling of Azazel's face, the older women did not and grimaced as he quickly mimed what the ritual did.

 **"Come one I Devils, welcome to the party," said the scantily dressed Angel standing next to the cross.**

 **"Asia!" yelled Issei, moving to run forwards.**

 **"Wait!" I grabbed him and yanked him back, just in time to dodge a spear of light that exploded and blasted us into the wall.**

"Get your head in the game, Issei." Azazel said worried for the young man. He had found his perverted antic amusing and was curious about Boosted Gear but since he met Asia he was seeing a side of Issei that would make him proud to be a friend to the young Devil.

 **"This really is a touching reunion," said Raynare, "Unfortunately, the ritual is already over."**

 **the green light intensified and Asia started screaming.**

They all winced as their hearts dropped at the terrible sound. The only thing Azazel knew could compare to it was the anguished wails of Gabriel when Lucifer first rebelled against God and was cast out. None who heard her ever forgot that day even now, millennia later.

 **"No, there after her Sacred Gear," I said.**

 **"Hold on a second i don't understand," said Issei as the green glow and the screaming intensified, "Whats going to happen to her?"**

 **"Issei, the Sacred Gears are a part of us," I said, "To remove it is like removing an organ. the end result is death."**

"That's not going to sit well with him." Grayfia said with a slight wince but was inwardly hoping that Rias was willing to Reincarnate the girl, even without her Sacred Gear.

 **at that moment a green orb emerged from Asias chest and she fell limp against the chains that held her to cross.**

 **"No, shes dying?" asked Issei, shock and horror in his eyes.**

 **"Twilight Healing," said Raynare, awe in her voice as she reached up to catch the green bubble, "At last its in my hands!"**

 **I growled, my eyes flashing yellow as my hands tightened into fists.**

 **"We'll see about that."**

"And that's where the Chapter leaves off." Sona said annoyed at the Cliff-hanger while Rias gaped at the book.

"One more Chapter then we are calling it a night. I will need to speak with Zeoticus about this book, and you." Venelana said thoughtfully while adding the last part with a nod at Azazel.

"At least we get one more chapter." Rias said thinking of how she would mutiny if she was left on that Cliff-hanger. Rias could be patient with many things and this book clearly wasn't one of them.

"I will have a room arranged for you to stay until the book is over." Grayfia said knowing that this could be good for inter Factions relations. Rias pouted as Grayfia left to get things sorted knowing they would have to wait.


	7. Monster Vs Devil

**Monster Vs Devil**

 **AN: Holy Crap, we're halfway through the Fic already. For those that followed my RoJA Fic you know I ended it with the last chapter being an epilogue. Since DotV is not one that can be a stand alone it will be missing that part. Once DotV:N is finished I will continue where this one leaves off.**

 **P.S. I will be adding a new Reader next Chapter thanks to a persistent reviewer (That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it).**

"I have sorted a room for Lord Azazel and had others prepared in case _he_ has any more ideas." Grayfia said as she re-entered the room much to Rias's joy as she really wanted to know what happened with her Future Peerage.

"That's probably a good idea as long as he doesn't take it as an invitation." Venelana said with a twitching eye, part of the headache of Zelretch was the fact he couldn't be predicted. Azazel just grinned and hoped that any insanity was caught on camera so he could watch it again. Zelretch was his sort of person after all.

"Let us get on with this Chapter before Rias gets angry." Sona said seeing her friends eye twitching as they delayed the chapter for even longer.

 **Raynares psychotic laughter filled the chamber as she gazed at the glowing rings that were Twilight Healing.**

 **"finally! i've been lusting after this for years!" she exclaimed,,"Now they're all mine!"**

 **she bought the rings to her chest and allowed them to be absorbed into her.**

 **"ASIA!" Issei dashed forwards, only for the robed priests to bar his way. or maybe i should say try as they were about a helpful as a biscuit raft once Kiba and Koneko leaped into the fray.**

Rias grinned as she saw her Knight and first Rook in action. She was not disappointed with what she saw. Sona was also watching closely knowing that a Rating Game against her friend was inevitable.

 **"You two go, we got this," said Kiba.**

 **Issei and I ran up to the cross where Issei immediately dashed to Asias side and pulled her into his arms. i ignored that however, being more interested in glaring the Fallen Angel into submission.**

 **"So you're the scumbag my twin fell for?" questioned the psychotic Angel, "Well I can't say i'm impressed."**

 **my glare intensified as the sound of teeth grinding together began to emerge from my mouth.**

"She really know which buttons to press, doesn't she?" Azazel said as his eye twitched at his subordinate. Everyone in the Gregori knew how much he valued Family, it was the future of the Fallen Race after all.

 **"Your twin?" my voice was quiet and full of rage, "shes your twin? and you did what you did to her, simply because she fell in love?"**

 **"you say that like i should care," said Raynare, "so what if she was my twin? she was always weak and pathetic, always preaching about love and its power!"**

 **she laughed, a horrible sound that made me want to go sandblast myself. my rage spiked, yellow energy leaking from my body as my fury intensified.**

"We really need to find out what that yellow energy is." Venelana said with a frown not liking that Ren had more secrets that even he didn't know. At least the ones he knew he could use to his, and Rias's, advantage.

 **"you bitch, you fucking bitch," I growled, my voice getting louder, "i'll kill you, I'LL TEAR YOU APART!"**

 **i dashed forwards, my fist cocked back and ready to smash Raynares face in. fortunately for her, my anger made my blow sloppy, allowing her to dodge easily, although i did shatter the cross she had used for the ritual.**

 **"well, as fun as that sounds i'm afraid i have a prior engagement with finishing what i started with Issei. there is someone for you to play with though."**

"That's not good." Grayfia said with a grimace as it implied that she had anticipated him coming after them and had pulled someone in to deal with him specifically.

 **she snapped her fingers.**

 **"ANDERSON!"**

"No~" Rias said in shock as she recognised the figure that appeared from the door. On one hand she was slightly jealous that Hellsing was real in that world but on the other she was glad as she really didn't want to fight Anderson.

 **that broke me out of my rage as shock and not a small amount of fear flowed through me. oh please not him! a door slammed open off to the side, revealing a hulking silhouette. the only things visible of him was the light reflecting of his glasses and the golden cross that hung around his navel. well, and the Bayonettes in his hands.**

 **"Ask of me, and I shall give thee the heathen for thine inheritance, and for thy possession, the ends of the earth. Thou shalt break them with a rod of iron. Thou shalt dash them in pieces, like a potter's vessel. Be wise now therefore, ye kings. Be admonished, ye judges of the earth. Serve the Lord with fear, and rejoice with trembling. Kiss the son lest he be angry, and ye perish in the way, though his wrath be kindled but a little."**

"Father really hated people that killed in his name." Azazel said in annoyance at how many atrocities were committed in his name. The only ones that were to fear his Father were those that would destroy what he had built.

 **that was him alright. if the Bayonettes and the creepy glasses didn't clue me in, that quote certainly did. the man stepped out of the shadows, allowing the light to fall on him and reveal that this man was indeed Alexander Anderson, the psycho priest of psycho priests and the man who fought Alcard to a standstill. i really hope hes not as strong as he is in Hellsing or i'm royally fucked.**

 **"Amen," finished the Paladin, bringing his Bayonets up to form a cross, "So this is the little Devil Yuuma failed to kill, eh? Look at ye, shaking like a leaf. ye's nothing but a coward, Devil scum."**

"Can't people think of anything more original?" Sona asked rolling her eyes at the very familiar slur. Did no one take insulting others seriously anymore?

 **oh god i don't know if i can take this! its one thing to meet a perverted shut in alien, but this guy had nearly given me nightmares when i first watched Hellsing! I gulped slightly before taking a breath, freeing my mind of my fear and shock and allowing determination to replace them. Anderson must have seen my change as he chuckled.**

 **"So,ye do have some fight in lets see what ye made off, monster!"**

 **he charged, Bayonets at the ready. i dodged, bringing my armoured fists around and landed a blow to the blessed steel, shattering the metal. Anderson hopped back, avoiding the follow up kick that would have shattered his ribs.**

 **"Not bad monster," said Anderson, "it seems that I may have underestimated ye."**

"Which is probably the only reason he's alive at the moment." Azazel said grimly knowing that Anderson was better than Ren in pretty much every area that counted. Rias looked worried as even she could see the difference in their skill.

 **more Bayonets fell into his hands before he tossed them at me in a rain of blessed metal. my body glowed with energy as i activated my Rhino and forced as much power into the iron skin as i could, fully covering myself in the extra armour and crossing my arms over my face. the Bayonettes bounced of my armour, forcing me back a few feet from the force. I growled before my arm snapped out and grabbed the candle holder that was next to me and the only one in the room in one piece. as soon as the rain of blades letup, i lifted the metal stand heaved it like a spear at Anderson. the Priest scoffed and brought down a Bayonet, easily deflecting the hunk of metal.**

 **"you'll have to do a lot better than that laddie," he said, only to receive a Rhino Charge powered fist to the gut. i began to fire of high speed punches into the man's abdomen, hearing his ribs crack nauseatingly, before landing a powerful kick to his side, sending him flying through a nearby wall. Overkill? maybe, but i really didn't want him to get back up if he was a regenerator. injuries like that would hopefully keep him down for a while. i spun, taking in the battleground in an instant. it wasn't going well for us. we may be better fighters, but there were a lot more priests and they just needed to nick us with their weapons to deal lasting damage. Issei had already escaped with Raynare chasing him.**

 **I lifted a foot, the boot glowing yellow, before slamming it back down, hard. the resulting shockwave blasted the priests into the air and left them hanging there. ah Rhino Stomp, how i love you.**

"That could come in very handy in certain situations." Grayfia said as Azazel started writing down more ideas. He could see the value of such a skill especially as there seemed to be no property damage.

 **Kiba and Koneko stopped moving and looked at the site of the priests floating aimlessly in the air in shock before turning to me. I gave a thumbs up before my instincts had me duck, just in time to avoid a Bayonet lodging in my headplate.**

 **I spun and wasn't at all surprised to see Anderson on his feet again, looking none the worse for wear in spite of the fact i pounded his ribs to powder a few moments ago.**

 **"Ye better than I expected," said Anderson, "It's really to bad ye became a Devil, ye would have made a fine addition the Church."**

"I honestly don't see him fitting in with the Church." Venelana said unable to see Ren in a more militaristic setting like the Church. Azazel merely smirked as he was sure Ren would have left the Church and most that do end up in Gregori.

 **I scoffed, transforming my armour into Excalibur, deciding that speed would be better than power in this fight.**

 **"Sorry, but even if i was humen, i'd still turn you down. i have no interest in working for an organization that would condemn a young girl for making a mistake."**

 **Anderson scowled.**

 **"Watch your tongue Devil scum!" he growled, "I will not allow a monster like ye to insult the Servants of God!"**

"Wasn't he kicked out of the Church meaning he is no longer a servant of God?" Rias asked scratching her head in confusion while the adults scoffed in annoyance.

"It's called being delusional." Grayfia said dryly remembering how annoying those types could be, especially if they happened to be powerful.

 **before he could do anything however, a red magic circle appeared, followed by a blast of red and black energy that obliterated a large number of Exorcists. following the energy blast was its creator and her Queen.**

 **"Ufufuf, my my, it sure is noisy in here," said Akeno.**

 **the surviving Exorcists quickly booked a retreat, only to be cut down by Kiba and Koneko. Anderson growled and pulled out a bible.**

 **"It seems I am at a disadvantage. rest assured, Devil scum, we will meet again!"**

"And now he sounds like a Saturday morning cartoon villain." Sona complained with a sigh. The guy was meant to be a bogeyman to their kind and yet she could not take him seriously.

 **the holy book opened and pages began to fly everywhere, blinding us as they glowed brightly. after a moment, they vanished, revealing Anderson had vanished. I let out a sigh and relaxed, collapsing on my ass as the tension of fighting the Paladin kicked in and my limbs turned to jelly. before i could hit the floor, something caught me, holding me up. i looked and saw Koneko holding me, worry in her eyes.**

 **"are you OK?" she asked.**

 **I nodded.**

 **"just tired," I said, before wincing as a burning pain made itself known in my hands and forearms. i looked at them and saw they were covered in bleeding burns from deflecting the blessed weapons.**

"And I didn't think he could surprise me anymore." Azazel said in shock at the amount of Holy in those wounds. Rias just stared in horror unsure of if she was going to see her Rook die.

 **"alright my ass!" said the Rook when she saw the wounds.**

 **I chuckled.**

 **"Ya know,i think that might be the first time i've ever heard emotion in your voice Kitty-cat."**

 **I was feeling a little woozy, likely from the blood loss. I snuggled a little closer to the girl holding me up, hugging her tightly resting my head on her shoulder.**

"My, my, this is quite the surprise." Venelana said with a Cheshire Cat grin on her face remembering Ren's crush on the girl and her obvious growing attraction to him.

 **"mm, you smell good."**

 **I buried by head in Konekos silver hair, inhaling deeply. I think i was a little delirious. Konekos cheeks darkened slightly, not that i was really in any condition to notice.**

"He is lucky that she likes him or he would be suffering more than just blood loss." Grayfia said with a barely seen smirk on her face. It reminded her of how she and Sirzechs met and fell in love.

 **"Ren, are you sure you're alright?" asked Kiba worriedly.**

 **"Oh yes i'm fine," i said airily, waving a hand, "Feel a little sleepy though. nappy time."**

 **darkness encroached on my vision as i blacked out.**

"Please be okay. Please be okay. Please be okay. Please be okay." Rias chanted coming out of her shock.

 **when I came to, it was to find myself laying on a pew up in the main hall of church, my hands wrapped tightly in bandages and my head resting on a warm pillow. I opened my eyes and found myself looking up into a pair of hazel eyes.**

 **"What happened?" I asked.**

 **"You passed out from blood loss," said Koneko.**

 **I blinked before the memories of my last moments of consciousness came back to me and I groaned in embarrassment and covered my eyes with one hand.**

"That is one part of the stories they leave out when it comes to heroes." Azazel said with a laugh remembering quite a few heroes he saw at the end of their quests. The memory of Hercules cursing out Hera was favoured one that never failed to make him or the tease known as Hera laugh.

 **"Oh jeeze, how embarrassing," I said, "Sorry about that Koneko."**

 **Koneko blushed lightly and shook her head.**

 **"Don't worry about it."**

"Your Future self is going to be insufferable." Sona said to her beaming friend, who was very happy that Ren was okay and that he had a budding relationship with Koneko who clearly needed something good in her life.

 **I glanced around, taking in the newly shattered window and the scorched patch on the ground near the door. I turned my head to the head of the room where Rias was standing before the glowing red circle, chanting.**

 **"Is she..?" I asked.**

 **"Yep, we're getting a new member," said Koneko.**

"I'm sure you would have revived her even if she didn't have Twilight Healing." Venelana said seeing the conflicted look on Rias's face. None of them had missed the fact that all the members who joined Rias's Peerage had been dead before joining essentially being forced into it.

 **"Sweet, and a healer to boot," I said, trying to sit up, only to groan in pain as my body protested.**

 **"Slowly, that Exorcists blades were dipped in Holy Water," said Koneko.**

 **"Bloody hell, how much holy stuff was on those things?" I asked, feeling my body burn from the amount of holy energy in it. i was surprised i was still conscious.**

"So are we my young friend." Azazel said with a sagely nod making the others roll their eyes at him.

 **"I have no idea, but they nearly took Kibas hand of when he tried to pick one up," said Koneko.**

 **"...how am I still alive?" I asked, "never mind that, how am i still conscious?"**

 **"You must have an unnaturally high resistance to Light and Holy elements," said Akeno, walking up to the pew we were sat on, "How are you feeling?"**

"Perhaps it has something to do with his hidden past." Sona said with a sigh. "He does have an absentee Father."

 **"Like my arms have been dipped in lava," I said, indicating to said limbs, "And i think i know what a baked potato feels like."**

 **"Thats to be expected," said the Queen, "Most Devils would be unconscious for a week or longer with the amount of Holy energy you've got in your body. as it is, I'd say you'll be fine after a day or twos rest.**

"That's a lot." Rias said regaining a bit of worry for Ren. That couldn't be healthy.

 **I nodded before looking to the front of the room as Issei hugged the newly reincarnated Bishop.**

 **"Well, it was worth it to help her," I said.**

 **A few days later saw me and Koneko entering the clubroom together, to find Asia crouched on the ground holding her head in pain.**

"Old habits must die hard." Grayfia said shaking her head at the girl's self induced pain.

 **"Again? youed think she'd learn by now," I said, chuckling at the former nuns misfortune.**

 **"Hello Koneko, Ren," said Rias, "Hows your arms?"**

 **"Better than ever, thanks to Asia," I said, flexing my arms. they were still wrapped in bandages, not even Twilight Healing being able to completely heal them, although it did cut the time required down by half.**

 **"hehe, thanks," said Asia, blushing at the complement.**

"Note to self, get Asia more confident in herself." Rias said to herself with a frown. None of them liked that the young girl was so lacking in self confidence.

 **"Good morning everyone," said Kiba, entering the room.**

 **"Oh good, everyones here," said Akeno, coming through the door at the other end of the room pushing a trolley loaded with goodies, "I thought we could have a little celebration to greet our newest member."**

 **everyone cheered and started digging in. after a while, Rias turned to me.**

 **"By the way Ren, what happened to Yuuma?"**

"I'm curious about that too." Azazel said with a frown wondering how she was going to explain what happened to him.

 **I stopped eating and looked down at my plate.**

 **"When i got back home from the Church, she told me that she needed some time to get her head on straight. she also needed to report to Azazel about what happened," I replied.**

 **"So shes gone?" asked the King, sounding almost upset about it, "Thats a shame. I wanted to thank her properly for protecting you that time."**

 **"Yeah, but i think we'll see her again one day," I said, "Besides, I still need to give her this back."**

 **I looked down at the charm bracelet wrapped around my wrist and smiled.**

"That's a good place to call it a night." Venelana said almost getting a groan from Rias, who stifled it knowing it would only make things worse for her.

"Lord Azazel, if you could follow me to your quarters for the duration." Grayfia said getting up and bowing to the Fallen who smiled at her.

"Come now Grayfia, we know each other two well for stuffiness." Azazel said only to get a deadpanned look from Satan's wife, which made the younger two girls giggle as he deflated comically.

"Right girls, you best get to sleep. I need to speak with my husband about making sure we aren't interrupted.


End file.
